Fangs of Bloodied Skies
by Okami Endless
Summary: The Clan of Blood was scattered, but when their leader calls them back the past and forgotten reform to create a bloodthirsty and revengeful group of cats just waiting to unleash their fury onto the clans. Secrets will unfold and lies will be tested, and even the most noble of clan-cats will lose their lives to their darkest nightmare. Their Darkest Hour is rising once again...
1. The Forgotten Clan

** O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

** Chapter 1: Forgotten Clan**

The gray shape weaved its way through the trees, head lowered and tail held low. The figure took its paws evenly, not making a sound or making a path of broken twigs to follow. The dark gray figure stopped after taking a few other rushed steps forward, ears pricked up and nose twitching. He took in the scents of the forest, earth, and faint scent of an old trail of maybe one or two cats from a few days ago. Nothing new was near, at least, on the way he was going towards. He couldn't afford to lose his calmness now, he couldn't rush or else he would be a fool, leaving an easy trail to follow. He knew he had to be careful for where he went; ThunderClan or any other clan for that matter, would most likely rip his fur to shreds.

He lowered his ears, head lowering again, eyes darkened. He needed to keep moving. He set off at a brisk pace again, dodging the vines crossing the path of his paws and the undergrowth that would make more noise than he intended if he touched. Making even a sound might alert the cats around in the forest, patrolling, and he had to make it to the camp without anyone noticing.

He started off again, sensing that he was closer, and quickening his pace even further into a trot. His nimble paws seemed to soar about the fallen branches, dry leaves, and tricky vines at the forest floor, as if mocking them for not being able to trip him.

He blinked his dark eyes. He had arrived at his destination.

He took a breath, and without hesitation, moved through the entrance. His tail-tip flicked behind him as his paws seemed to lead themselves into the ThunderClan camp, knowing that he couldn't turn back now. They had already scented him, for many cats were out sharing tongues at this time, and it was a later time in the day.

Heads looked up at the intruder, eyes narrowed and hisses searing around the hollow. A dark tabby tom's amber eyes looked up from a few cats that he was conversing with, and he made it his first attention to take control over the situation. He walked over, calmly, his paws pounding against the ground; his heavy build an almost impressive sight to see for any other cat besides the dark gray tom.

The dark gray tom waited near the entrance, not sitting down. If he sat down, he would be more vulnerable and his moves would be slower to wake up and get into action since they would be more relaxed when he was sitting. The dark tabby approached cautiously, ears forward to help his hearing and to show his dominance that he wasn't afraid to talk.

The dark gray tom was unfazed by all this. He had seen much more, and this great tom in front of him was hardly even a small mouse compared to them. He didn't even have any permanent battle wounds to show his loyalty to his clan, or that he was stronger than the others, so thus, the dark gray tom only looked up to meet the amber eyes fearlessly.

"You are leader here?" The dark gray tom asked emotionlessly. The tabby's eyes seemed to be sizing up the dark gray tom. The gray tom didn't mind, since he was nothing how he looked; he had been much worse, so there was no need to say anything about it.

"I am Brambleclaw – the deputy of ThunderClan." The tabby tom, Brambleclaw, introduced himself. He flicked his tail, looking up to the large rock near where he had been standing earlier, where a fire-colored tom was coming from, trotting over with curious bright green eyes. "This is Firestar, our leader."

Firestar dipped his head down to the dark gray intruder, eyes locked onto him for any signs of hostility. As he lifted his head, the dark gray tom frowned at him, tail twitching.

"What is it you need?" Firestar asked, flicking his tail as if to be casual about it. His eyes betrayed him though, as he realized this small tom was actually a kit, not even six moons old yet, and still with his kit-fluff fur.

"I come with a warning," The dark-eyed tom said, still emotionless. "I assume you have gotten the message from StarClan already?" Surprise lit up in both tom's eyes, but they said nothing with only a nod to accompany the surprise. The dark gray tom took it as a yes, and spoke again. "Then you have half an idea of what it is – good. My warning is: Scourge. BloodClan."

The dark gray tom's eyes narrowed for a few seconds, taking in the two clan-cats reactions. They were both surprised, and shocked, until the clan leader let out a loud hiss, and his clans attention was drawn over for a few moments once more.

The dark gray tom flicked his ears down to the sides, aware that the deputy and second-in-command of ThunderClan had shown no sign to moving or saying anything of yet.

"BloodClan has returned, under Scourge's rule?"

The dark gray tom nodded, whiskers twitching. "We will give you three sunrises to decide. Either join us, or die – we will not be scattered or die like last time. Our leader cannot die, and we will not go down easily."

Brambleclaw let out a growl. "Get out of our camp, rouge!"

The dark gray tom blinked his dark blue eyes, his black tail-tip flicking slightly in anticipation. His claws unsheathed, and the flame-colored leader's eyes looked down at them, and then flashed up in anger, unsheathing his own claws. Brambleclaw bristled, all his fur standing on edge.

The dark gray tom weighed his options. He was small; a kit, that could easily bring out a surprise attack and take one of ThunderClan's leader's lives, like Scourge had ordered, but then he had a risk of being killed. Although, he realized, his life was risked everyday – this was no different. So, taking up the option, he took his chance, and with his ivory claws whipping through the air, they met ginger fur and blood sprayed up in the air, speckling the gray tom's cheek.

The green-eyed tom fell to the ground, blood leaking out of his neck. With a surprised and furious yowl, Brambleclaw launched himself forward, claws pointing and aimed for the dark gray kit's chest.

Yowls echoed around the clearing as they saw their leader, lifeless, on the ground, bleeding out. A sandy-ginger she-cat, Sandstorm, ran over to the fire-pelted tom, a cry coming out of her mouth, and within seconds, a blind blue tabby tom dashed over, herbs clamped in his jaws as he rushed to save his leader's life or at least stop the bleeding. Already, the blind blue tabby knew that his leader was dead, and he only had one life left. He couldn't fail his job next time.

The blind tabby raised his head, ears pricked up at the sounds of fighting. He assumed that Brambleclaw was fighting off whoever had just killed his leader and taken one of his lives. The only thing he was confused about was that, how did the small tom who he scented as a kit, know where the camp was – and if so, why did he not act hostile until the direct moment when he raised his paw to slash Firestar's neck?

This only led to one thing. The death of Firestar was planned, and someone had trained a kit that would look at least slightly defenseless to be a killer – a perfect killer that could hide his intentions until the moment of fault.

Brambleclaw was knocked aside as the kit lashed out, claws flying and scraping across the deputy's nose. He hissed, barreling into the dark gray tom and pinning him to the ground – but the dark gray kit was ready. The small tom jerked his head forward, his teeth latching onto Brambleclaw's foreleg, and then yanked back, practically tripping the large tabby forward. He let go, and the motion of the action went with the momentum, and Brambleclaw flipped over face-first, his back landing harshly on the ground.

The dark gray tom was up on his paws again, his eyes betraying none of his emotions. In less than a few seconds, the kit was speeding past ThunderClan's deputy, and fleeing the camp. Brambleclaw growled, and pushed himself up to his paws, glancing over at his leader, that was rising to his paws again, his breath a bit short and eyes darkened.

Jayfeather's eyes looked concerned for his leader, but he said nothing. The ThunderClan leader already knew.

"Chase after him!" Firestar ordered with a flash of emotion in his deep green eyes. "If he goes into twolegplace, don't go there, but try to catch him!" As the last word left his mouth, three shapes were already disappearing out the entrance to the camp, paws pounding the ground as they sped through the forest.

The dark gray tom's instinct's told him he was being chased, and veered off the his right, into what he knew was ShadowClan territory. At the fastest speed he could manage at this point, he pointed himself towards the home and territory BloodClan held best – the town. He knew and sensed that they wouldn't follow him there – they were forest cats, and knew nothing of the roads and cars, too scared to step into the boundary of twolegs.

So, he pressed on, his paws trekking across the shadows of the dark pines. His pelt darted through the shadows of the trees, blending in. He blinked his dark blue eyes when he saw a patrol, and then gritted his teeth. The ThunderClan cats were in sight behind him, and only a few fox-lengths behind.

He ran past the ShadowClan patrol in a blur. They let out outraged yowls, but at the sight of ThunderClan in their territory, hisses came from their mouths, until a warrior, Rowanclaw, saw the enraged and fury on the cat's faces.

Brambleclaw was the first to dash past them, not even showing a glance towards the ShadowClan cats for being on their territory, like he didn't care. Next was Firestar's mate, Sandstorm, letting out a yowl of revenge, unsheathed claws glistening in the sunlight.

Last was Graystripe, the gray tom stopping next to the confused and angry ShadowClan cats.

"We'll explain later!" Graystripe's breath exploded from his mouth and a sharp jumble of words. Before Rowanclaw or Olivenose could ask, Graystripe was dashing off after Sandstorm and Brambleclaw, who were right on the dark gray tom's tail.

The dark gray tom hissed inwardly at himself. These forest cats were faster than he thought – including the sand-colored one. She was literally running beside him, and he could see her fangs exposed in a snarl as she flew at him, paws outstretched. She barreled into him, sending the smaller crashing to the ground and rolling out from under her.

The dark gray tom fended off the blows, moving from side to side on his fast paws, suddenly glad that he was a kit and was small enough to not make a big target. The ginger she-cat then bared her fangs, and she lunged for his throat, her teeth her weapons and not her claws any longer.

He lurched back, and the she-cat's sharp canine teeth narrowly missed his neck by a mere whiskers-length. His eyes brightened up, and he held back a small yelp, and instead turned and fled, going back to running. He had to escape, he had to make it back to Scourge – he couldn't die here. Not in this filthy forest by a petty she-cat.

He leaped forward, now traveling in longer and faster strides. Within seconds, the she-cat was left behind him, and was far enough behind for comfort to his feeling. He couldn't let up though, he still had a few thirty seconds or so until he reached the town. He heard yowls behind him, and paws drumming against the soil, but he was faster than them, and better. With a final grab of effort, he flung himself into the street and then darted to the sidewalk.

The dark gray tom, now in the outskirts of the town and at least a few fifty tail-lengths away from the clan-cats glaring at him from the edge of the forest, turned his head and glanced over. They were staying, not daring to chase him into the depths of his natural territory.

He flicked his tail anxiously, and then darted off down an alley, leaving the clan-cats behind, with a certain ThunderClan leader with one life lost.

The damage had been done.

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

**- A/N: So, yes, I have yet again uploaded another story. Sorry about the sucky summary, it just really was giving me problems, so then I was just all: Screw this, I'll just post it and see what happens!**

**Anywho~ I've got a lot of new characters here planned out, and the second chapter will be coming out just a few seconds after this one. So, I've also tried changing my writing style a bit; and I'm trying to get the right character out of these, errrr, characters. Okay, personality, I guess. Anyways, enjoy!**

**(Also, I've just now realized, that if any of you have seen my other story, with my favorite character **_Socks _**in it that is a black and white four moon old kitten that has the personality of 'touch me and I'll kill you' but then changes into a nicer little kitten and then completely trust the leader of her gang and is like: :D? Well, I like having little six moon and under kits being assassins/killers/Socks-like. Does anyone else find that weird?)**

**~Wolfy**


	2. Two Halves

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

**Chapter 2**

After giving his report to Scourge directly, the dark gray kit had decided to take to resting at the hideout. He laid down near a few broken glass pieces at the edge of the alley's walls, and set his head on his paws. He left his eyes open for a few minutes, alert and ready, until he was sure that no one was planning to attack him, and then closed his eyes peacefully.

Regretfully though, the dark tom didn't get to sleep for very long; but given his position as one of the only kit-assassins and fully trusted cat by Scourge, it was expected. A cream-colored tabby she-cat walked up, her paws tapping the hard cement lightly, with a smile on her face as she approached.

"Hey, Soul!" The cream-colored tabby greeted loudly. The dark gray tom opened his dark blue eyes, his tail-tip flicking up. She smiled at him, and then sat down in front of him, barely making a sound. She was pretty, he had to admit, with her fur always well-groomed and with the ability to always barely make a sound when she did anything – except for when she came over for a chat. She was, he estimated; since he had never given any thought to ask, around three moons and a half – maybe less maybe a bit more, he couldn't tell. She was smaller than most he estimated, around her age, but her eyes told the tale of many experiences, so he knew she had to be at least a moon and a half to even start training. She was the other kit trained in killing, and one of the cats he was forced to work with at times.

He blinked at the cream tabby she-cat, waiting for her to say something else, like he always did. He found no reason to speak if only to greet her with her own name – which he now wondered how she got his own. He never spoke to hardly anyone, and only Scourge knew his name: Soul. How had the small cream kit gotten his name and would actually dare to use it?

"I found out your name, right?" She asked childishly happy. He tilted his ears back. He opened his eyes when she said the name, so shouldn't that be a 'yes'? She must have been trying to make a conversation with him, he thought. Since she asked a question about his name, right after he said the name and he responded to it, which he accounted for as she already had seen; for that was part of their training. They had to notice every detail, so she must have seen him open his eyes – so she was waiting for an answer, trying to talk to him.

He frowned for a second and then closed his blue eyes again.

"Go away," He, Soul, growled. "Go play with someone else, Half."

The cream tabby she-cat, Half, gave a small whine and then sighed in defeat. She took her weight up, rising to her paws, and turned away. She knew that tone of voice which he had used – the one that really said: 'Go away and bother someone else or I swear you'll regret it, Half.'

As she disappeared down the alley and turned into another, Soul opened his eyes once more. He stood up, his eyes looking around for threats, and then tapped the hard cement ground testily. There weren't many loose pieces of cement or rocks on the ground, so he was lucky today. He wouldn't get a sharp rock in his paw. After seeing where the glass was centered all around him, he leaped from his spot, clearing the glass pieces with space to spare, and walked on.

He rounded the alley corner, and came to the old deserted road that hardly any cars went on. He flicked his ears down, his hearing listening to the sounds below his paws, and the road itself. There wasn't a low rumbling like normal, which meant that no car was going to pass by anytime soon, so he walked across. Once to the other side, he turned to his left, and started into a steady sprint.

After running for about ten or so minutes, the dark gray tom stopped, ears perked. He put his ears forward, listening, and then stepped forward into the dark alley in front of him. Within moments, his gray pelt was bathed in black, and the light disappeared as he walked through the near pitch-black alley. He came to where the alley turned left and right, and he took the right, and then at the next turn he gave way to the left, and the pathway opened up.

He stepped out into the light again, and this time, there was a small area in back of a few warehouses and old factories. The area was touched by a few shades of sunlight, and surprisingly, grass touched his paws. The dirt-spots had a few grass stalks growing, but not many. A few large cardboard boxes were over to his right in the corner, but Soul knew that they were there for a reason. They were stacked up just right, so that if a skilled cat dared, they could climb up the boxes without falling and get onto the roof.

He found the cat he was looking for, sitting in the middle of the area, looking right at him. He was waiting for him, but it occurred to Soul that he wasn't late, which led him to believe that this cat, Scourge, had gotten bored and had just decided to wait for him instead of doing something else. When he was a young kit, he probably would have found it funny; their great leader, Scourge, bored with nothing to do but sit and wait for a visitor that he was expecting.

Now it was different.

He blinked, taking in his position, and Scourge's, and then walked forward towards his leader.

As his dark gray fur faded into the shadows of Scourge's 'den', his dark blue eyes grew darker, as if a coldness had touched them, like a venomous snake striking into the hearts of small kits. Dark blue orbs, hidden, faded, sorrowful, gone. Soul's heart was already lost to the darkness, and even the cream tabby, Half, knew.

They all knew. Soul was death itself.

Just like his name, Soul was the very darkness of every soul in every cat's heart – every nightmare. He was the perfect killer, without any mercy, with no thought or ones he cared for. He was just Soul, and Soul alone.

Soul alone.

**X X X X X**

Half's eyes met his dark blue as the gray kit came out of the alley. She was perched up on a trash can, paws hanging off the tip of the edge, her head on her paws. Her tail flicked, interested. He was coming towards her; the other killer kit – herself, the younger one at three and three quarters of a moon and the only other cat who actually knew his name besides Scourge.

He nodded off towards the west, where the forest lay, and where she knew the Clans were. She leaped down off the trash can, her paws only lightly tapping the ground as if she had floated down – her specialty. She was silent and a secret keeper as Scourge called it. She was the other half of the darkness – of Soul.

She understood his unspoken message, and padded after him. He wanted her to join him for a job; that was simple enough to see after all. Even though he hardly ever spoke to her, she had grown to understand his signs and slight eye-contact and switches to one direction or another.

Once they reached the grounds of the forest, Soul didn't head towards the forest, instead he went to the side where the tree's thinned, and in the distance, Half could see small rivers and streams. In her memory and knowledge from what Scourge had taught her, she concluded that this territory was RiverClan, and that as Soul stayed near the lake's edge, they weren't going to the camp.

Soon, night befell them once they were a good ways away from the twolegplace. Their shadows dimmed to blend into the darkness of night, and all that seemed to be left of Soul walking a few tail-lengths in front of Half was a dim outline. Only once he turned around to look back at her, she saw his blue eyes, which didn't exactly bother her or anything. It only made her more curious of why Soul even checked back to see if she had been left behind or not – like Soul was almost mocking her that she had the stamina of a normal kit and couldn't keep up to his fast trot. If needed though, she knew, that she could be silent while running, if she wanted, and could be faster than him on her paws. Not by much, could she win in a race, but it was possible.

Half sped up, running up to his side to as not to keep him waiting for her, if even she was only a fox-length behind. As if sensing something, she looked up at the sky, the stars flickering above in the dark blue sky. She twitched her whiskers in amusement, remembering how Scourge had said the clans thought that the stars were their warrior ancestors, StarClan. It seemed ridiculous to her at first, but she had still heard the stories of how Scourge was killed by Firestar after he had already killed the ThunderClan leader once. Now, she only wanted to claw the ancestors of the clans heart's out – they didn't deserve to exist if they didn't help Scourge. He was a leader of a clan, so if anything, he should have gotten nine lives. Now, Scourge was back and up for revenge, with BloodClan at his side – and Half was pretty sure he now had nine lives, but not from StarClan.

"For all the cats I've killed are the stars in the sky."

The cream tabby blinked her pale blue eyes, slightly surprised at the statement as she turned her head to look at her companion. He was speaking to her – something he never did. He had always ignored her before, so why would he say something as odd as that now.

Soul seemed to notice her surprised expression, and his eyes turned away. His dark eyes were always cold towards anyone, even her. She realized that the words spoken to her were nothing, like they didn't really mean to bring up a conversation. His dark blue eyes were stone cold. They would probably shock any other cat that would dare to look in them, if they tried to hold the gaze, but for Half, it was different.

Her ears went down in disappointment. He wasn't accepting her, she knew, but he was warning her. Warning her to stay away from him, she guessed. She lifted her head up to look at him and ask a question, but before she could, he was off. His quick pace of a sprint made her have to jump to her paws and run after him. As she came to his side, she let her head turn away from his, and her gaze wonder elsewhere.

After a minute or two, the cream tabby got curious, and Half came to herself and finding out that she was speaking again.

"Soul?" She finally said, stopping. Soul's ears twitched, and tilted back. His name, she assumed, was not the first thing he would expect to hear. Usually, no one dared to even mutter a word to the dark gray tom – let alone say him name, and for a moment, she was surprised he even responded to it.

She knew she shouldn't have been scared of him. She had gone through the same exact training too, but something in the back of her mind told her to be scared. It told her to run, to flee, to escape his dark eyes. He was dangerous, and a natural at killing. He had killed the legendary clan leader and taken one of his lives away from him just a while ago. He surely wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Then, as she swallowed, she was reminded of the point of why she was here.

She, Half, and him, Soul, were on a quest to the forest. If he disobeyed Scourge's orders, he would be severely punished.

Soul's eyes switched to her, no other movements seeming to happen between the two of them. She narrowed her eyes just a small bit, now confident again that she could take him on. She raised her chin a little higher, straightening up. She was a killed, just as he was, so she learned the same skills. Sure, he might be a natural, but she could escape him if necessary. She was no longer afraid of him, for there was no need to be. She would face him just as she showed herself to her leader, Scourge, with her head held high and her eyes fierce.

"Our target," Half asked, flicked her tail as if to be casual about it. "Who is it?"

"Deputy," He growled, annoyed. "ThunderClan's deputy Brambleclaw." His eyes and voice betrayed nothing, his emotionless tone and expression etched into his face. "At the gathering of the island."

Her ears twitched, pricking forward. The name was unusual to her, nothing like she had heard before, but she guessed it was expected of the clan-cats. The word 'gathering' caught Half's interest even more, wanting to ask what it was, but then went against asking him another question. It seemed like a simple term, so she assumed it was where all the clans came together and shared news and maybe made friends.

They would all be joined at the gathering, and it would be harder to get to the deputy, Brambleclaw, without being seen. The ThunderClan cats already knew what Soul looked like, so if he was spotted, they would most likely attack – all of ThunderClan. After all, Soul had gone into their camp and killed their leader and then ran out without a second thought about what he had done. It would be a bad idea for a normal cat, going into a large space with all of the clans that were enemies with only one way out. It was a suicide mission, for any normal cat, although, to Half, it was just more fun.

The more she was chased, the better the game. The more the challenge she had, the better life was. To her, it was almost like a game – because that was all she knew. Soul and her were raised to kill, and had killed their first cat at the age of two moons. They completed their training at three moons and a quarter, and now Soul was four moons old, and she herself was three and three quarters. They were both fully trained, and even if they were kits, they were the best killer any clan could ask for.

So, to carry out orders, when they reached the tree-bridge, Soul was the first to step on. Soul was the dark and death, and Half was his other half of his darkness, the silent and secrets.

When Soul's paws touched the pebbles of the island's small shore, he was off, Half just a whisker's length behind. She saw exactly who he was going towards, and with her silent paws and hidden movements, she edged her way around the oblivious crowd of cats from all the four clans.

Then, she saw him, Brambleclaw, a brown tabby tom, with Soul and his glowing dark blue eyes, just behind him. She smiled. It would all end now and their job would be complete, just as those blue eyes leaped in for the kill, and screams would echo across StarClan's petty sky.

It would all be chaos, and this time, BloodClan would win…

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

**- A/N: Like I said, chapter two is coming right along with chapter one. So, now you know the dark gray tom's, Soul's, name, along with the Half, the cream tabby she-cat. Updates may come fast or they may come slow, I don't have a regular update time with all this crazy random homework I have – sorry.**

**Anywho~ Please review!**

**~Wolfy**

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**


	3. Breaking Eyes

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

**Chapter 3: Breaking Eyes**

"_S-Shion, please! D-Don't do this! I-I'm your sister!"_

_Shion's eyes darted from his sister to his leader and mentor, Scourge. He was doubtful, but as Scourge hissed the command again, Shion knew what to do. It was kill or be killed. The hunter or hunted, and he wasn't weak. His eyes went back to his weak pitiful sister with her broken leg that Scourge had inflicted, laying on the ground and wailing – his own almost two moon old sister. They both were only days away from becoming two moons, and now, as they were in Scourge's dark alley, his sister had been set as the prey. _

_Her gray pelt shuddered, her white paws clawing at the ground as she tried to stand, to get up, to move and run away from him – her brother. Once again, her formerly bright amber eyes met his blue, now terrified and fearful of him._

_He gulped, aware that Scourge was growing impatient. After what seemed like hours, he stepped forward and raised a paw, receiving another whine from his bleeding sister laying on the ground helplessly. Her eyes pleaded him, pleading and begging him to turn back and walk away. He couldn't do what she asked. Almost silently, as he gave one last sorry look at his sister, she mouthed a few words that he would never forget to him._

"_No regrets. I have no regrets." His sister mouthed. His eyes widened, but as he realized he couldn't kill her, and his eyes flashed with fear, a loud scream came from his sister, and her white paws were stained with blood. Her own blood leaked down from her open stomach, slashed and torn to bits from Scourge's sharp dog claws. As he stood there, eyes wide and in shock, he felt something warm touch his paws, and he realized that it was her blood._

_Horrified, he looked up to his mentor, who's one white paw was covered in crimson liquid. He couldn't even utter a sound – his sister's body was lifeless, unmoving, and her eyes were already shadowed over, but her last words already haunted him. _

_This path that he took, had killed his family, and now it had killed his only sister._

No regrets…

_He gulped. His sister had no regrets in her short life, so now, as I felt his sister's warm sticky blood at his paws, he silently made a vow. No regrets, he swore, I will have no regrets in this path I have taken…No regrets._

_Scourge's ice blue eyes narrowed at his apprentice, watching the blue-eyed tom close his eyes, and then open them with an almost scary courage and confidence. He licked his apprentice's sister's blood off his paw, and then put his paw down. He flicked his tail down in a stalling patience as he waitied for his apprentice._

_Shion's eyes looked up at his mentor, dark blue meeting ice blue._

_Scourge smirked. "You have lost the last thing important to you and your soul, and for that, I will give you your new name. Do not fail BloodClan, Soul. Do not fail me."_

_With another flick of his tail, Scourge was padding away down the alley, leaving the newly named Soul and his dead sister, Dusk, alone in the darkness. With death all around him, Soul closed his eyes once more, trying to take in all that had happened to him, and then opened them. He was Soul now, and everything that mattered to him was gone. He had no weaknesses, and Scourge wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he disobeyed him._

_Hunter or Hunted._

**X X X X X**

The dark gray tom knew this was a perfect chance to strike, as he was behind the deputy had had met earlier when he had killed Firestar once. All the attention was on the ShadowClan leader, who had gone to speak first. Then, the skinny and small cat he assumed was a WindClan cat spoke from atop the tree. Not even the other deputies were aware of his presence.

His dark blue eyes caught a glint of the moon, but then it disappeared as dark black clouds covered the moon, and the leaders suddenly stopped talking, confused. Soul ignored it, seeing as it was only a warning from StarClan that wouldn't help saving their deputy. His eyes locked on his target, and in a blur, he was forward, paws tapping the ground as he leaped to the deputy's side, and then his claws touched his throat. The dark gray kit's eyes met amber as the deputy of ThunderClan, Brambleclaw, fell to the ground with his throat cut.

Yowls echoed around the clearing as they saw the ThunderClan deputy bleeding out, and the other deputies stiffened, hissing.

Firestar's tail lashed as the dark gray kit's eyes met his, seeming to dare him to come and play. Firestar looked down at his deputy, and then with a yowl, he launched himself out of the tree at the tom who had taken one of his lives.

"You've killed me once and now my deputy?" Firestar snarled, swiping his paw at Soul's face. The dark gray tom easily avoided it, and then attacked the ThunderClan leader with a blur of claws and smacked his paw across the ginger tom's face. Firestar hissed, shaken. Blood dripped from claw marks going from the bottom of his chin up to his nose.

"Fine! I'll give you my decision now!" Firestar growled, leaping away.

The dark gray tom narrowed his eyes. "Half…" He said, and before any cat seemed to realize it, another body hit the ground; one of ThunderClan. Mistystar let out a surprised hiss while Blackstar and Onestar looked stunned. Immediately, the unfamiliar cream tabby kit was spotted amongst them, and an angered Foxleap let out a battle cry and launched himself at her. Firestar's eyes widened as he saw a white pelt, Icecloud, unmoving on the ground.

Firestar's eyes switched back to the dark gray tom, fury blazing in his green eyes. The dark gray tom was unfazed by this, and the hostility of clan-cats around him. He held the green-eyed leader's gaze, not an expression on his face as he stayed, ready to leap back into a fight. For a long moment, the two stared the other down, neither giving up.

"You've given me no choice." Firestar said, attempting to be calm. In the background, Half and Foxleap wrestled and tore at each other's pelts, no other cats daring to step forward and join the fight between the ThunderClan warrior and a kit. Quickly, the medicine cats rushed over to the ThunderClan deputy, and attempted to heal his scratched throat.

Firestar put a paw down forward, tail lashing in pure anger and defense. "If Scourge wants a fight, we'll give him one. ThunderClan will go to war with BloodClan and we will win!" He lashed out, trying to claw the dark gray tom's shoulder, but the smaller only ducked under the huge paws.

"Firestar, what is this about?" One leader, RiverClan, asked. "Did you just say Scourge and BloodClan?"

The ginger flame-colored tom glanced over his shoulder at the she-cat. He gave a small nod, and then without another thought, he darted forward for another attack. Within seconds, the ThunderClan leader and the dark gray tom were fighting again, dark blue eyes against blazing green.

Slowly, at the roots of the great tree, the large brown tabby tom was rising to his paws and then settled into a hunched over sitting position. He took shallow breaths, his neck now patched up with tight cobwebs. His amber eyes glared at the dark gray tom, and he took it in his option to explain to the other clans what Firestar had begun to announce before he had almost been killed.

"Firestar was killed by this cat just a while ago. He came right into our camp and killed him, and then ran out – Blackstar, you and your warriors should have seen Sandstorm, Graystripe and I chasing him through your territory."

"So that's the explanation…" The ShadowClan leader grumbled, eyes on the fight and not the deputy, as if he were only half-listening.

"He gave us a warning before he killed Firestar. He said Scourge and BloodClan, and we confirmed it that Scourge was back with BloodClan at his side. He said we had three sunrises to decide, and this is the second night since the attack." Brambleclaw coughed, tail fur rising up at he then went into a small coughing fit. Cinderheart's small meow of worry came from beside the large tabby tom as she dashed forward to his side to steady him. Since Jayfeather wasn't there, there was only so much the white she-cat could do, even with the memories of Cinderpelt.

Brambleclaw gave one last horrid cough, and then he spat out a small pawful of blood, and fell right to his side. Cinderheart almost narrowly missed catching the big tom, grabbing his scruff and then setting him down lightly on the ground. The other deputies backed away, dipping their heads down as they saw the ThunderClan cat's breathing stop. Cinderheart let out a small wail, sticking her nose into his fur as if that would get the tabby to start breathing again. ThunderClan's cries arose and Squirrelflight screeched, running through the crowd who slowly made an open path for her to get to her former mate. Not even a fox-length behind was Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, rushing to their adopted father's side as if all the lies in their life's never happened. The clans seemed to freeze, and the leaders on the tree all looked down at the two fights.

The cream tabby threw the ginger tom off her, and then leaped after him and only his belly. The tom she was on tried to claw at her, but only got a small snag of fur. It didn't even bother the cream tabby as she raked her sharp claws down his stomach, blood splashing up in her face and dotting her own chest and belly and covering her small kit paws. The tom yowled in pain, blood running out of his stomach as his body finally went limp.

Foxleap was dead, his belly slashed open, along with his sister, Icecloud, her chest scorched in a bloody 'X' mark. The ThunderClan deputy, Brambeclaw, was dead, his throat cut.

Half grinned, leaping away as another cat attempted to attack her, and then dodged flying paws as she ran to her compainion's side. The dark gray tom faced off against the ThunderClan leader, who leaped away, scratches covering his pelt. The cream tabby was most surprised by how the dark gray tom had a cut on his cheek, under his eye, and a small scratch on his right shoulder and forepaw.

She pushed the thought that was appearing in her mind away. Soul wasn't getting worse, he was just facing a good opponent that had at least one life or more, and the one who had killed their own leader before. It was expected that he would get scratched, if not, then he might have been even better than Scourge himself.

The dark gray tom noticed that the cream tabby was done with her fight, and then leapt a few paces back away from the flame-colored leader. Half gave a nod, and then she jumped onto the tree bridge, the dark gray tom right behind her. No cat dared to chase after them, seeing all the damage that kits only a few moons old had done. ThunderClan let out yowls of sorrow, and Firestar let his head hang down, his ginger fur covered in scratches.

Onestar flicked his tail, leaping down to the roots of the tree by his deputy, Ashfoot. He glanced over at his old ThunderClan friend, and then turned away. Slowly, WindClan followed him as he lead them back to his territory, and after that, Blackstar with ShadowClan. Last was RiverClan, with Mistystar giving ThunderClan a sad glance, not able to help him against BloodClan after seeing how much damage they had done. The other clans said nothing as they passed ThunderClan, clouds still covering the moon.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirit of Brambleclaw may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Brackenfur!"

"Brackenfur!" Cinderheart called out, starting the chant. Slowly, all of ThunderClan kept up the chant, yowling,

"Brackenfur! Brackenfur! Brackenfur!"

"May Brambleclaw, Icecloud and Foxleap rest in peace." Cinderheart murmured.

**X X X X X**

Soul stopped running as he reached the foot of a stream, not far off from the town. He looked himself over, and then started to lick him wounds. Half stopped and sat by him, ears perked and listening for any enemies that might have followed them, but just as she thought, they were too scared and hadn't chased them.

Soul blinked, sensing his cream tabby companion staring at him, and lifted his dark gray head. He growled at her, and then started to lick the wound on his shoulder again. The cream kitten didn't move, and rather, smiled at him. It only annoyed him more – couldn't she see that if she developed a relationship with him, she would be killed? Scourge had killed everything important to him, and he couldn't keep his promise if she went off by herself somewhere.

He paused, his scratchy pink tongue stopping in his tracks. Raising his head back, he tilted his ears up, and looked at Half. His eyes weren't cold and dark, like they usually were, but curious. The old Half used to stay by him even when he glared at her or gave her a look.

"Do you…Remember?"

The cream tabby blinked, ears twitching. "What?"

The dark gray tom's eyes went down once more, and he gave one last lick to his lightly bleeding wound before he sat up, eyes changing. He flicked his tail, and then stared up at the sky, recalling the old Half, aware that the cream tabby was sitting next to him, looking at him curiously.

"_Don't kill her!"_

"_Get out of my way! She's weak you stupid fool!"_

_Soul drew back, flinching. He had never heard that sharp angered voice of Scourge's before, but yet something told him not to back down. He had to protect the tiny scrap of a cream tabby kitten; it reminded him too much of his sister that Scourge had murdered. He wouldn't let her die – he couldn't. The spirits of his dead family were telling him, whispering to him to save that kit._

"_Then you'll have to kill me first and you wouldn't want that, would you?" Soul growled, bristling. "I'm your only perfect killer, and if you killed me, then your trump card would be gone!"_

_Scourge wrinkled his nose, sharp dog claws emerging from his one white paw. He lashed his tail, angered that his own apprentice would stand against him to protect one tiny –weak- kit. It was ridiculous! He killed kits all the time, so why was this one any different? The cream tabby kit looked nothing like anyone his apprentice even knew, so why would he have any reason to risk his life for it?_

"_I will give my life for this kit! I'll name her too! I'll sacrifice myself for her – I won't let you kill her!"_

"_Then she'll be trained the same as you – you pathetic idiot." Scourge hissed. "I'll keep you to that stupid promise you just made. You make one wrong move, Soul, and I'll kill her – got that?"_

_Soul gulped, taking a step back towards the cream tabby kit that was huddling near him, her fur pressed up against his back leg. The let out a small squeak, and shuddered, almost making the dark gray tom lose his confidence under Scourge's burning gaze. Finally, he looked away from those ice blue eyes._

"_Y-Yes, Scourge."_

_Scourge snorted, turning away. "She's useless. I've killed everyone you've loved and all your friends so that you could become strong – it was for you. Don't let yourself fall down because of one stupid weak kit like this. You'll turn weak if you grow close to anyone and anything," Scourge turned his head half-way to glare back at his apprentice, who tried to stand tall. He then added with a curled venomous hiss, "Soul."_

**X X X X X**

"_Where are we going, Shion?"_

_Soul smiled, looking back at the cream tabby kitten walking after him, struggling to keep up. He stopped for a few moments, waiting for her as she came to his side, a grin of happiness on her bright face. Despite going through the first day of training to be a killer, the small kit was still bouncing around on her paws after Soul. She had also learned his former name, 'Shion', and had brought up saying it as long as no one else was around. She was literally like his old sister Scourge had killed._

_The cream tabby grinned widely. She dashed forward and within a few leaps of air, she was fox-lengths ahead of him. She looked back at him, her fur seeming to shine as a spot of sunlight glowed on it. The road they were walking on was cracked and dirty, and no cars were known to drive on it. The shadows of the buildings shadowed the road, so sunlight only came in small spots, and was a given gift when it came._

"_Well, I was going to wait and surprise you," Soul started, jumping forward and racing towards the younger kit. "And I still will, so follow me!" As he shouted that, he ran past his friend, and she quickly leapt after him, racing by his side. They darted down the road, each grinning in childishly. They got a ways down the road before Soul veered off to the right, and the cream tabby kit followed him, her pale blue cloudy eyes brightening up as she saw where he had led her to._

_She let out a yowl of happiness and stared around her at the sight. She was in a meadow; Soul a few paces in front of her, her paws touching bright green grass. Flowers of all colors; red, orange, yellow, blue, purple, white, and violet, were around her, flowing with the gentle touching breeze. Her eyes looked up to her blue-eyed friend, and she smiled widely at him before leaping forward and playfully knocking him down and pinning him. Soul laughed, playing back and pushing her off lightly before rolling over and standing up. _

_The two played for a while, until the evening came and the sun started to go down. Finally, as Soul thought it was time, he stood up and looked the cream tabby she-cat in her eyes._

"_I give you your new name, for being the other half of me – my good side, my light side, and the side I couldn't live without. From this day forward, I give you the name of Half."_

_The newly named Half's face broke out into a big smile, and she purred out her name, pale blue eyes bright. She then leaped forward playfully waving her tail through the air, haunches up and front paws slide forward and down. Soul smiled, glad that the cream tabby she-cat accepted her name, and decided to let out a small purr of his own._

"_Half," She purred admiringly at her own name. "I love it, Shion!"_

**X X X X X **

"Soul?"

Soul was snapped out of his memories at the concerned voice of Half, who was leaning forward in his face, her pale blue eyes shining in worry. He jerked his head back, eyes slightly wide, and Half gasped, a small meow of surprise coming from her mouth.

"Stay away from me!"

The words were ripped from Soul's mouth, just like they ripped apart his heart. The moment it left, he begged the world to listen to him and bring it back. He regretted it so much he gaped himself, eyes widening in emotion. The cream tabby looked hurt, stumbling back a few steps. She flattened her ears down, her mouth open in words that she couldn't seem to get out.

"I-I'm sorry, I just was remembering – I didn't mean to!" Soul gasped out, blue eyes pleading the gods and dead ancestors to give him luck. "I used to have a friend! She looked like you!" _She used to be you! _"You surprised me! I thought she was here again and it just surprised me!"

The cream tabby's expression suddenly changed to that of a confused one. "S-Soul…? Why are you…? You never hardly even speak to me, and now you yell, 'stay away from me' and then you say, 'I'm sorry! I was just remembering an old friend that looked like you and I thought you were her!'? W-What happened to you?"

Now, Half actually didn't look offended, but more concerned at the dark gray tom's outburst of words. Soul realized that she was right, and he tried not to talk and interact with her too much in fear that Scourge would kill her.

"_She's useless. I've killed everyone you've loved and all your friends so that you could become strong – it was for you. Don't let yourself fall down because of one stupid weak kit like this. You'll turn weak if you grow close to anyone and anything, Soul."_

Everyone he loved and all his friends were killed – and Scourge knew he had sworn to protect Half. He had named her for BloodClan's sake! Scourge would kill her if he showed her how she used to be – if he cared about her, if he loved her like he did his sister, if he explained why she couldn't remember anything before the age of two moons. She had remembered her skills and her name, but nothing other! She wasn't the old Half – she had lost her memories.

_No regrets…I have no regrets._

"Half…I'm sorry."

Half froze, eyes wide and staring at Soul. She was silent, just as she had always been, just like she could run without making a sound. He was dark, and she was light; his other half. Half. The dark gray tom looked up into pale blue eyes, and swallowed, putting his old personality back and trying to fix what he had just said. He put his face back into an expressionless one, thinking it was all for her sake, and for his own life, and turned away.

Soul padded away, and started off towards the town.

"_Where are you going, Shion?"_

"Where are you going, Soul?"

Half dashed up to his side, eyes staring into him, fierce. She wanted answers, answers that he wasn't sure he was ready to say to her and tell her – to tell the world of his own mistakes. He wasn't sure he himself could admit it, not yet, not now, not then. If almost against his will, something told Soul to look to the side at his companion, and he did. It hurt him to look into those pale blue eyes again, to see that cream tabby pelt, but for her to remember nothing.

"_Well, I was going to wait and surprise you, and I still will, so follow me!"_

"Your past, why you can't remember – that's where I want to go, Half." Soul admitted. "Right now, I have no idea why I'm breaking and showing you my real self, but if I told you then you wouldn't understand."

"So stay away from me. I'm dangerous, and you don't deserve to get yourself killed because of that stupid promise I made."

"_I will sacrifice myself for her! I won't let you kill her!"_

"_I am the darkness, and she is my light. If you kill her, I'll swear I'll become BloodClan's enemy, and I will _murder_ you until you _beg _for mercy at my claws."_

"_You are the perfect killer."_

"_I'm scared Shion! Help! Save me!"_

"_Half!"_

"_Don't let go!"_

"_Never!"_

"I won't stay away – we're partners in our jobs, and even if I wanted to stay away from you, something tells me I shouldn't!" Half defended. "If you're too stubborn to accept me, then fine! That'll just make me want to stay by your side longer!"

Soul looked down at her again, eyes full of emotion. "You really are changing."

"Changing?"

"Remember."

**X X X X X**

"_Shion!"_

_The cry rang out along the battlefield, cats stopping in their tracks. Him, dead? Shocked gazes were met as the tabby rushed forward, limping as fast as she could, towards her friend she never really knew. _

_A green gaze seemed to haunt the battlefield as well, looking up to see the broken tabby she-cat and the dark tom on the ground, blood pooling out underneath him. _

"_BloodClan…"_

…

_X_

"_You haven't broken that promise to me all those moons ago!" The tabby cried out, tears falling down and landing in the dark tom's fur and blood. "Wake up! Wake up!"_

"_You…called? S-Shion…"_

"_Yes! Yes, that's your name! Shion! Shion! Remember! Please, I won't ever forget again! Shion!"_

_A smile. Was it his? He couldn't tell, but for some reason, it was there._

…

_X_

"_The Clans," He laughed like it was a joke. "I've joined them, what of it? I'm going to kill you, and what better way than to join your enemies?"_

…

_X_

"_Don't let go, you idiot!"_

"_Bloody hell I won't!"_

_It wasn't enough. She was falling, her paws slipping from her grasp, and all that was left was a broken body at the bottom, blood running across the pavement in rivers. He let out a wail, failing everything he had spoken of._

_He let her go. His paw slipped. She fell._

_It wasn't fair!_

…

_X_

"_H-Half…?"_

_She moaned, but barely in a whisper, she asked,_

"_Who's…Half…?"_

_His life ended right then and there._

_**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**_

_**- A/N: So, yes, the gathering is destroyed and Foxleap, Icecloud and Brambleclaw die (Sorry Bramble fans). Lots of more surprising things will happen, though, and at the end I decided to sort of experiment and see what my fingers typed out if Soul had a personality. Soul former name is Shion, so in the scene where Half was named and whatever, she used Shion instead of the name Scourge gave him; Soul. **_

_**I never really like Icecloud for some reason. I felt like the Erins really didn't explore the possibilities with Icecloud – she was just kinda left out except for in the part where she falls down into the tunnels. Poor Ice. Anyways, I love the name Foxleap, but I felt he had to be killed – he didn't need to be depressed by the death of his sister so he got to go with her! :D **_

_**Next chapter will be a POV from one of the clans! Review! It makes me update faster!**_

_**I also make longer chapters than most people, if you noticed or not, so please don't complain about update time if you don't give a crap to review or not – I get the chapters out as fast as I can, but if people don't update then I don't write part of the chapter every day. That's my rule, so review!**_

…

_**~Wolfy**_


	4. Light & Dark, Part 1

_**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**_

_**Chapter 4: Light and Dark, Part 1**_

"Jayfeather!" Dovewing barked out, ears down as her eyes glared at the grumpy medicine cat. He had recently just let out an annoyed comment about the others overreacting, and since the she-cat had the powers of the stars in her paws, she had heard it. Of course they were overreacting – had Jayfeather not heard the stories of the vicious BloodClan cats that took the life of the noble Whitestorm and their own leader's first life, Firestar?

Jayfeather muttered and grumbled under his breath, shaking his head lowly with his head below his shoulders. She finally sighed, turning towards Lionblaze who seemed more focused on the task than his brother.

"I think we should just plan for an ambush – teach the apprentices more skills and get as many hours of training in as possible. Dustpelt and Sandstorm and Graystripe can teach the younger warriors good skills since they've been in a lot of fights, and we can try to make allies with the other clans."

Jayfeather scowled, shaking his head again. "They don't want to be destroyed. I doubt they'll help us unless we surprise them by fending off the first or second attacks so that they think they have a chance – but hearing around and sensing the emotions of the cats around the hollow, even Firestar seems a little scared out of his fur."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Lionblaze asked, his voice a bit more harsh, as if demanding something other than being murdered by the legendary villainous BloodClan.

"Only Firestar can convince them to work together and win – the cats that were in the original battle know what they're facing." Jayfeather said. "_We_ can't do anything. It's not something we can control – even you should be able to tell this is going to fall into war, if not more. Look at Brambleclaw – he was Firestar's apprentice, son of Tigerstar, and proved his loyalty many times over and over to the clan, but yet he couldn't stop himself from getting killed. Foxleap and Icecloud were killed by that other cat, and that same cat killed Firestar. They've already made their move, and if I'm not mistaken, they'll make another very soon."

"Dovewing, I think you should watch out and listen around the forest for anything alarming if you can. You can use your powers to tell us if they are going to ambush us or attack, and we'll tell Firestar about what we think the clan should do."

Dovewing dipped her head down, agreement meeting her eyes. Lionblaze still looked at his brother, wondering if his plan would work. He was right; BloodClan had made their attack, and the clan wasn't ready for it – so would they be ready for the next attack?

Abruptly, Lionblaze leaped to his paws and dashed off across the hollow, past the kits, and up the highrock. Once at the top of the boulders and in front of Firestar's den, he glanced back at the other two cats with the stars in their paws, and then entered as Firestar's meow sounded from inside. Dovewing blinked, confused, but then it made sense to her. Lionblaze wasn't waisting any time in telling their leader, and now Dovewing agreed with the golden tom's decision, and she herself sprinted over to Firestar's den. Jayfeather followed her, sensing that she was following his brother, and quickly figured out the whole thing in his head.

ThunderClan had to be ready for the next attack, and they would be, in time.

**X X X X X**

A red tabby with black paws padded briskly up to the shining pool reflecting the shine of the stars. Her red fur seemed to shine as she looked down into the pool, her yellow eyes staring back at her. She waited, as if something might jump out of the pool of stars, but nothing seemed to happen except the casual gentle breeze brushing her pelt and the stalks of grass flowing under it.

Finally, she bent her head down, and stuck her pink tongue into the cold water. She didn't flinch at its chilling touch, and instead gave a few more licks and gulped down more the cold water for comfort; just to be sure. Feeling that she had done enough to get to this point, she settled down at the water's edge and laid her head on her paws with her hind legs off to the side and her tail wrapped around her. A tugging feeling to close her eyes and fall asleep seemed to control her, and she followed the urge almost gladly, and closed her yellow eyes. As quickly as she did, she was overcome with a world of mysteries and dreams, and nothing would ever be the same again.

**X X X X X**

"_Follow me, Jayfeather. I have something to show you." The blue-gray she-cat; former leader of ThunderClan, commanded the present ThunderClan medicine cat, who had opened his eyes to quite an interesting dream. He hadn't meant to go to StarClan, or go into any other cat's dreams, but it seemed like StarClan wanted to go to him, because now Bluestar was in front of him._

_Jayfeather grunted in reply, and trotted after the proud she-cat as she led her way through the forest the slightly resembled ThunderClan territory. The trees weren't pines, looming and dark, but more like a winding trail of large towering birch trees that reached far higher heights than those of ThunderClan territory around the lake. It seemed like hours passed, and every often the usually blind blue-eyed tom would spot a tiny bluejay or mouse or some kind of shrew scuffling about the ground picking around for nuts and seeds and berries if there were any in this territory. He couldn't see the sky, for it was covered by a canopy of bright shades of green, but it was bright, and sunlight filled through the small gaps in leaves. The trunks of the trees were a beautiful brown, not as hard and dark as soil, but softer and more lightened, like the sun had shined on it so long that it was tainted a sort of golden color._

_Suddenly, Bluestar stopped as they came to a clearing. Slowly, she stepped to the side a few paces, and looked back at Jayfeather, who saw it as a gesture to continue forward past her. Jayfeather was curious as to why the former ThunderClan leader didn't enter the clearing with him, but decided to ask later, since the silence was hanging above his head like a threat. She hadn't spoken on their whole walk there, and the tabby was afraid he would do something wrong if he spoke._

_Jayfeather took a step forward, cautious, and the blue-gray she-cat gave an encouraging smile, flicking her tail to beckon him onward. Deciding that he couldn't back out of this dream now, he walked into a fairly large clearing, although what caught him more was the design and nature of it._

_The grass was bright and even, tickling his paws. From four sides of the forest came four tiny streams, estimated about a paw length up. If Jayfeather perked his ears, he could hear the tiny trickling of water as it passed over tiny pebbles to meet up in a small pond centered in the middle of the clearing. The pond, at which Jayfeather walked closer to, actually seemed to fade out into the grass. As it grew out from the very middle, in met the edges of the grass, and seemed to reach half-length up the stalks, and then it just faded. The clearing only had the pond in it, but along the edges of the forest leading up to the clearing was birds of all kinds, ranging from blue-jays to mockingbirds to small hummingbirds to swifts to doves and woodpeckers to trogons. Morning sunlight wafted into the clearing, no longer blocked by the large birches, and roamed freely among the pebbles and water and grass, seeming to make a very peaceful and calming scene._

_He was broken out of the peace when a red tabby padded up. She was small, Jayfeather saw, and was most likely around apprentice age, six or seven moons. The red tabby had black paws, and a black tail-tip, but what most stirred the ThunderClan medicine cat was her striking yellow eyes._

_He blinked his blue eyes, confused._

_He had never seen this apprentice before, nor heard or seen this place Bluestar had led him to, which meant that it wasn't StarClan. He weighed the options in his mind. It could be the Ancients afterlife, the Tribe of Endless Hunting, or it could be something else._

"_Who are you?"_

_The red tabby she-cat smiled – or grinned, at him. Her yellow eyes pierced through him, like it shook all the lies and hate and tore it out for all to view, like she was viewing his very memories of his soul just by looking at him. He tried to look away from her yellow eyes, but he found that he couldn't. _

"_My name is forbidden." She told him, her grin seeming to hide everything about her away except for her lucky expression. "But please, I am just here to tell you something."_

"_A prophecy?" The tabby medicine cat questioned. "Or an omen?"_

"_Beware the icy storm, for even the darkest half of the soul can be chained."_

"_W-Wait, what does it mean? Icy storm? Darkest half of the soul? Chained?" Jayfeather leaped to his paws, shouting out his questions as he saw the red tabby fading. He leaped forward, but only the outline of her pelt was gone. "What does it mean?"_

"_It means what it says – there will be a kit that you know very well that will appear. You must heal her, and answer all her questions. She will be confused, and angry – she is one half of your prophecy."_

_The red tabby's yellow eyes flickered out of existence, and nothing was left except the last of her words echoing around the forest and clearing._

_Jayfeather hung his head below his shoulders, a sigh coming from him and his ears down; disappointed. He didn't even know any cats that started with the names soul or chained or icy. She didn't even say it was about the clans – how was he supposed to figure out what some cat that wasn't from StarClan or the Dark Forest said?_

_He couldn't even talk the blue-furred ThunderClan leader after either, because before he knew it, his dream was fading, and he was opening his eyes to the darkness of the blind…_

_. . ._

Pale blue eyes snapped open, and a tabby tom leapt up to his paws, panting with sharp breaths, fur sticking up. He blinked a few times, confusion in his wide-spread paws laid out under him, as if he were to spring away from the spot at any moment. His claws were unsheathed, he realized, and he tried to flatten his fur down and take back the harsh breaths, calming himself. He didn't remember being that stressed in his dream so why was he waking up with his claws unsheathed?

"Beware of the icy storm, for even the darkest half of the soul can be chained…?" Jayfeather muttered to himself, setting his back half down and sitting. "She also said something about a kit that I know…? I don't know any kits besides Seedkit and Lilykit! A confused and angry kit that is part of the prophecy, that can't be Seedkit and Lilykit either; they aren't angry or confused at anyone."

The ThunderClan medicine cat pondered the subject for a good while, but was interrupted no longer than a few minutes later when a ginger flame-colored pelt emerged from the corner of the entrance, his green eyes seeming to glow in the dark den. The tabby dipped his head down, ears perking up as he heard his leader enter and walk towards him.

"Brairlight told me you were saying things in your sleep and your claws came out, I was worried." Firestar meowed, giving a small smile as the said she-cat brushed past her leader and then went to her nest at the back of the den. She smiled in return, and laid her head down on her paws. "Was it StarClan? The Dark Forest?"

Jayfeather shook his head, slowly. "Neither. I don't know what it was, but there was a cat, an apprentice most likely. She looked like she was around six moons old, maybe a few days older. She gave me a prophecy; or an omen. Some sort of warning that said: Beware of the icy storm, for even the darkest half of the soul can be chained. She also said that a kit would appear, confused and angry, and that I should heal her and that she was part of the prophecy, but I don't understand any of it."

"We should be on the look-out for anything suspicious then, and I'll tell Brackenfur too, just to be sure that he tells the patrols he sends out to pick up any kits they find."

"Something tells me this has more to do than just with ThunderClan though…" Jayfeather said, voice lowered.

Firestar nodded honestly, standing up and giving a lick to his fur that was ruffled when he sat, and turned his head back to the medicine cat with a concerned look in his green eyes.

"Let's hope that whatever it is, it'll help us against BloodClan."

**X X X X X**

"S-Scourge…" The cream tabby kitten poked her head into the 'den', sunlight hitting her pelt and pale blue eyes. Her eyes looked around, wondering, and then she took a step forward, and then another, and padded into the short grass and looked around again.

"Ah, Half. You're late." His ice blue eyes narrowed as he said those two last words that reached her ears like a vicious snake's hiss. It made her shiver, even though she knew she shouldn't – she was an expert killer, and she shouldn't have been scared of anything. Yet, her leader was one of the most terrifying things she could think of; especially when he used _that_ tone of voice.

Half dipped her head down respectfully. "What do you need me for?"

"I need you to take out a rebel. He's been making plans with a few friends of his to escape my clan, and we all know that is unacceptable. His name is Josh – quite a weak name if you ask me. I want him _dead_ – _today_."

Half flicked her ears down, almost unintentionally. Scourge's blue eyes narrowed just a half-centimeter more, observing her and seeming to dislike her. The cream tabby forced her ears back up, and nodded at the order. She knew the silver-gray-and-black tom with amber eyes. He was her friend, even if he was a year or so older, even if he didn't exactly consider them that. He allowed her to pass through his alley once in a while, and a few rare times he even exchanged words with her at one point, telling her about his younger sister who was a cream tabby with blue eyes; but his sister's eyes were darker. She had remembered she had smiled at it, not fully understanding since she was so young, and he had almost laughed; but had stopped himself when another tortoiseshell cat padded in, her fur fluffed up in terror as she saw Half. The cream tabby kitten had walked away, not wanting to cause the friendly tom any trouble, since he and Soul were the only ones that really talked to her. Well, Josh never really talked to her now, it had been few days since then, and now she was being told to kill him.

"Um, Scourge, I was wondering…" Half said slowly, raising her voice a bit to get the black tom's attention. His ice blue eyes darted up to meet her pale blue, and she held his gaze firmly. "Soul won't tell me about my past and why I can't remember, but I would really like to know and I was wondering if you knew…"

Sharp dog claws flashed before her eyes, and she felt her skin tear and her body falling in shock. She choked out a pawful of blood, pale blue eyes widening. She gasped for air, only to find a sharp pain growl through her body, tearing her throat apart. She realized what the white-pawed leader had done, and in another thought, she wondered why.

"Weak!" Scourge spat, stepping a few steps back to look at the bleeding cream tabby kitten, laying helpless on the ground with blood leaking out her cut neck. "Even after all your teaching, you can't fend off the unexpected. You're worthless! I knew I should have killed you." He growled, staring the frozen cream tabby in the eyes. "You're past is something you should die for, kit. I was actually considering killing you soon, but I guess since you just happened to ask, I took up the chance – but now…"

The cream tabby she-cat shakily tried to rise to her paws, her whole body shaking as blood dripped from her neck, her chest, forelegs and belly stained with her own blood. She hissed at Scourge, but it came out faint and hoarse; the force traveling through her throat only making her own pain worse.

"Why…" Half hissed out, her paws trembling at the weight of her strength fading and heavy limbs.

Her meow was ignored as Scourge raised a paw, a killing blow aimed for her. Scourge was going to kill her, and she couldn't do anything – even when she was trained the way she was, she couldn't kill her leader. Was it regret that was holding her back, or something that her lost memories were telling her not to harm him, for his own sake? Something in her mind told her to be sad for him, because he was different.

_Tiny._

The word spoke itself in her mind, but she couldn't focus on it. The white paw was coming down, and her eyes were glued on the claws that would end her life.

"Pathetic, Worthless she-cat."

_Tiny…_

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

**- A/N: Aw, poor Half. Anyways, I'm sorta rushing these first chapters so that I can get to part of the real plot. Now, Scourge's mad and about to kill a certain confused little cream tabby kitten, and our other dark gray-furred friend is nowhere to be found. What will happen, I wonder?**

**Then, of course, you've got the mysterious red tabby she-cat with black paws with those odd yellow eyes. I wonder what's Jayfeather gonna do about that, and what ThunderClan's gonna do with that, er, I don't want to call it prophecy, so I'm gonna say omen. Prophecies in fanfiction are usually so easy to figure out, since it has the names in it, but this one has three different meaning's in it all. So, see if you can find all.**

"**Beware of the icy storm, for even the darkest half of the soul can be chained."**

**This chapter, originally, was longer, but it was so long that I decided to split it into parts. Thus, here is Part 1. Anywho…Review! Review! Review!**

**. . .**

**~Wolfy**


	5. Light & Dark, Part 2

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

**Chapter 4: Light and Dark, Part 2**

**X X X X X**

"_For all the things in the world – you're the best, Shion!"_

_The dark gray tom smiled. "You too, Half."_

_Her blue eyes lit up and she leaped on top of him, pinning him down just as he let her. She gave him a triumph gaze, and grinned playfully. His tail flicked back and forth across the ground, and he laughed. Eventually, the cream tabby found herself laughing too, and everything seemed to be fine. No parents. No killing. No Scourge. No BloodClan. Just them, alone, in their own meadow, making promises neither of them knew if they could keep, but yet swearing to it anyways._

"_Hey, what would you do if I was ever taken away?" The cream kitten asked, curious._

_The dark tom licked his whisker, lifting his head up and looking into her eyes. Her fur seemed to get hot as his nose touched hers. _

"_I would chase after you of course."_

"_What if Scourge took me away…?"_

_He paused, eyes blinking. "I would fight him for you. I would do anything to protect you – you're my other half! My light, even as I've followed this path I have!" He gave a lopsided grin, and she batted a paw at his ear, but fell over him and landed on her side next to him. He laughed, covering his mouth with his paws, still on his back, and she frowned, rolling her eyes and cuffing him on the ear._

"_Then, I'd fight for you too! A light can't live without it's darkness!"_

"_I'd do anything to get you back – even if I had to go by Scourge's rules. I promise I'd return to you, even if it takes a lifetime!" Soul promised, his voice proud and steady. Half looked back at his eyes, rolling over to face him again. "Anything, as long as it didn't hurt you."_

_She lowered her ears, slightly discouraged. "But…You'd be his pawn, and he'd be the king. You can't checkmate that – he'd kill you!"_

_Soul gave a mischievous grin. "Then this pawn will just grow into something bigger and then I'll checkmate that king. For you, I'd say you're an own king in itself!"_

"_Queen, silly!"_

"_You're more important than that!" Soul chirped, smiling again as he rested his head on the soft flowers and grass. "You'd be the king, and I'll be you're shadow, always watching you. That's why. So if Scourge gets to you, for some reason, then I'll be right behind you, protecting you, just as I always have. Right, Half?"_

"_Alright, Shion!"_

_Soul showed his sharp teeth in another grin that appeared on his face, seeming not to want to be erased._

"_Checkmate that, BloodClan!" He yowled out for anything and anyone close to hear, his voice as loud as he could make it._

**X X X X X**

"Checkmate."

Soul whipped his head around, dark blue eyes wide. A slight fear was to them, for Scourge was smirking, blocking the only other entrance out, and suddenly, the dark gray tom wondered why he even came back. Then, reminding himself, he realized that even if he saved Half from Scourge and stopped his killing blow and left her to the clans and ran away, BloodClan would still find them. Then, a small smile touched his lips at the thought that he had done his duty, even as his right shoulder was bleeding from Scourge's killing blow that was meant for Half.

"I won't kill you for disobeying me, Soul." Scourge spat out his name like it was a curse to be heard. "You saved that pathetic she-cat, but you'll never escape me, not when you're here. But you know that don't you? You did it to protect her, after all, I remember when you stopped me from killing her. You couldn't even kill your own sister, you couldn't protect her, so you saved that _weak_ kit! But then you still couldn't save her because she fell, and now I'm going to make sure you know it's _your_ fault!"

Soul bared his fangs, standing on three paws with his right paw raised off the ground; his shoulder still dripping blood and in deep pain.

"You planned it, didn't you? You told her about that 'beautiful' view, and then she went on that building! It was your fault she fell – not mine!"

"No, no, no, no, Soul." Scourge chuckled, still not moving from the one exit out of his den. "You didn't hold onto her and she fell because of you. You didn't save her, and now she doesn't remember you!"

"It's your fault she lost her memory, and now, you're going to pay for disobeying me, kit."

**X X X X X**

"W-What…?" The cream tabby moaned. She lifted her head from her paws, and her blurry pale blue eyes seemed to adjust to the den she was in. Quickly, she was up on her paws, although every bone in her body growled out no, and her neck seemed like claws were stuck in it. She looked around the den, but before she could move, the blue-gray tabby tom was in front of her.

"Sit down, kit." The blue-eyed cat commanded. "I don't want you opening up your wounds again – it would be a bloody mess and those wounds would surely kill you."

"W-What happened-I-I don't remem…"

**X X X X X**

_A dark gray form leaped in front of her, and blood splashed out into the air. Her eyesight was flickering and it was already blurry. Red spots floated around her vision, making it difficult to see. She couldn't move her paws or any part of her body and her neck felt like it was bleeding out to end her life. She couldn't hold on much longer._

_She tried to blink, to get the blurriness out and see who it was, but it was hard. She knew the black cat, Scourge, was now raising a paw to the dark gray tom's head, but who was he? Was he a friend – an enemy?_

_Suddenly, as his scream of pain rang out, she knew. It was Soul, the one who had confused her so much in the past days, and the one who knew about her past that she couldn't seem to remember. The one who always tried to talk to her as little as possible, and the one who…Who…What did he say?_

"_You kill her, and I'll murder you, Scourge! You'll have to kill me first if you want me to give her to you!"_

"_Ah, the rebel again." Scourge snorted, his claws curling and scratching the ground. "You swore to protect her didn't you? Then again, she lost her memories in that horrible fall, so she wouldn't remember it."_

"_Stay away! Stay away from her – let her go!" The dark gray tom growled, fur bristling. "I don't care if she doesn't remember, I just have to keep my promise!"_

_She groaned, and his dark blue eyes flashed over to look at her, worried. He gritted his sharp teeth, claws gleaming as he unsheathed them from the tips of his paws._

"_You'll have to kill me first, if you want to harm her."_

**X X X X X**

She gasped, shocked out of her flashback. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she couldn't keep her emotions in anymore. Soul had saved her, he had risked his life and had drawn Scourge; the BloodClan leader, away. He was the prey of Scourge, and now she was here in this den while Soul was out gods know where probably being tormented by Scourge!

"Soul!"

She leaped forward, going through the cat; who she realized was blind, paws. She turned the corner of the den and saw where she was, her mind registering it all. She was in ThunderClan camp, and the medicine cat had healed her –they were trying to save her life. Is that was Soul had wanted. She blinked again, but then jumped forward as the blue-gray tabby medicine cat, who she knew from information as Jayfeather, leap after her.

Before she knew it, Firestar, Jayfeather and the new deputy, Brackenfur were surrounding her on all sides, and she knew she was in a condition to fight. Something pushed her on though, for she had to get back to Soul. He would be dead before long, if Scourge decided he was lucky enough. She had to get out of here and run. She had to run back. She had to find Soul and save his life, just as he had done for her – and find the answers she had been looking for.

"Stop!" The golden-brown tom, Brackenfur, ordered.

She lunged for Firestar, attempting to catch him off guard, but he was ready, and she had slow movements. She was like a normal kit now, and she was sloppy. Firestar pinned the tabby down within a few good swipes of claws.

The cream tabby kit hissed at the green-eyed leader, but he remained calm and held her down with a paw.

"Let me go! Let me go you stupid kittypet!" Half hissed, her paws trying to get his one bigger paw off her chest so that she could get up. She struggled, but in her state at the moment, Firestar was stronger.

"Tell me your name, and don't run away or lie, and then I might let you up."

"I'm not telling you my name! Now let me go! I have to go get Soul! I have to go get him!" The cream tabby hissed back, her eyes fierce as she once again wriggled and twisted and turned under his ginger paw. "Let me up! I promise I won't go away until your questions are answered!"

Firestar waited for a moment, staring at her pale blue eyes, which glared back, and then let her up. The cream tabby she-cat climbed to her paws, shuddering slightly as a sharp jab of pain shot through her neck and down her body. The blind medicine cat noticed this and his tail flicked uneasily, but he showed no protest as his leader opened his mouth to speak.

"What is your name?" The ThunderClan leader asked sternly.

"I can't tell you."

Firestar sighed, and Brackenfur shrugged his shoulders, seeing no way to get that question answered, so Firestar decided on another.

"You're from BloodClan, correct?"

Half nodded her tabby-marked head, ears tilting back, yet her eyes were on the entrance of the camp. She knew she had to leave, quickly. She owed Soul, and the dark tom would be in great trouble now that he had angered the BloodClan leader.

"Who is this cat, Soul, and why were you almost dead and on our territory?"

"Soul is the dark gray tom, the cat who killed you once and your deputy." At the reply, all three ThunderClan cats stiffened, and the leader quickly responded,

"Why are you here? Did Scourge send you?"

Half's eyes widened, the whites showing. "S-S-Scourge…"

"S-Scourge…" She repeated the word, eyes wide and a sharp fear scent coming from the cream tabby kit at an alarming speed. Before Jayfeather could give a yelp and order her to calm down, the cream tabby she-cat answered the question quickly.

"I will never accept him as my leader again!" She declared with a newfound anger rising up through her. "He gave me these wounds! He tried to kill me – but Soul saved me! He left me and ran away with Scourge just behind him – chasing him!" Her pale blue eyes flinched at the memory. "I have to go save him before Scourge kills him! Nobody else can help him!"

"So you're saying your own leader gave you those wounds and that Soul saved you and Scourge chased him when he ran away to get Scourge away from you?"

"Yes! I am!"

"What made Scourge attack you in the first place?" Jayfeather put in, curious about the whole problem.

Half flinched. "He attacked me because I asked him about my memories…"

"Memories?" Brackenfur echoed, confused.

"I don't have any memories of anything before the age of two moons – but Soul and Scourge seem to know what happened but they won't tell me. After that gathering, I asked Soul about it and that's when I figured out he knew. He mentioned that I was changing, and when I asked he said, 'Remember.'"

"Soul and I are specially trained killers, apprentices of Scourge. We start our training four days after we're born, and at two moons old, we become experts at killing – and only what you call kits can take up the position. I'm three moons and forty-nine days old, so I qualified. For some reason though, Scourge seems to hate me, and I've realized that Soul is really wary of him."

"Soul says, 'Stay away from me. I don't want you to get hurt because of that stupid promise I made.' And things like, 'I'm sorry you've had to follow the same dark path as me.' As if he's sorry for something. But I just don't understand it! Why can't they just tell me about my past and what happened?"

"Maybe it's because you lost your memories for a reason Soul is trying to protect you from, and by the sounds of it, he's protecting you from Scourge."

Half blinked, surprised as she looked at the flame-colored ThunderClan leader. "Why would Scourge want to kill me?"

"From what I know of Scourge," Firestar said. "He'd kill kits who he thought was weak, like Brokenstar. From how you are too, you're pretty small for a kitten, so…"

Brackenfur gasped at his leader's words. "Are you suggesting that Scourge has tried to kill this kit right here in front of us?"

Firestar nodded at his deputy. "I'm afraid so. It also sounds like Soul saved her, and since then he's been in the middle of one of Scourge's games. It sounds like Soul has been manipulated by Scourge all this time, and has sworn to protect you," He looked at the cream tabby, wide-eyed, in front of him. "So when Scourge attacked you, he stopped Scourge from landing the final blow and actually took the killing blow head-on. From your story, too, I'd say Soul isn't who he seems, and that there's something hidden in that memory of yours."

Jayfeather flicked his tail back and forth, interested and surprised. An almost four moon old kit, already murdered many cats, and with a leader that has been trying to kill her, only to have another come a save her, and then by manipulated by the cat that tried to kill her so that he could protect her life? What other things were hidden in this she-cat's memory that unraveled the mysteries behind BloodClan and Scourge reviving?

"If you will, can you tell me your name?" Jayfeather asked the cream tabby kit.

Half looked at the blind tom, hesitative.

"Half. My name is Half. Soul says I'm the other half of his soul, the other light of his darkness and his good side." She shrugged. "I used to not know what the means, but now I think I do."

"Half, then," Jayfeather meowed, eyes serious. "can I try something that might recover your memories –it involves a fairly good sized rock and a lot of force and a sharp stinging pain, but other than that are you willing to take up my offer?"

Half looked over at the ginger leader for support, but he was exchanging looks with his deputy, Brackenfur, and didn't notice. She sighed, closing her eyes, and nodded.

Once Jayfeather got the requested supplies, the four headed out into the forest so that they wouldn't be disturbed, and once in the chosen spot, Jayfeather explained his plan.

"If I'm correct, Half most likely lost her memories by getting knocked into with a force much more than falling out of the Great Sky Oak in our territory." Both the leader and deputy gaped at this, for they had seen Cinderheart's leg, and if it was twice or more the times of that, what exactly had happened to the cream tabby?

"So, if I'm correct, again, then if I hit you," He looked at Half, who was silent. "Hard enough with this rock to knock you out, you may be able to recover your memories from the sudden force slammed into your head – although it'll hurt." Firestar and Brackenfur looked about ready to object, but both were shocked as the cream tabby nodded honestly.

With that, Jayfeather picked the large rock up and dropped it down onto the cream tabby's head, and with a large thud and small cracking sound, the cream tabby kitten fell to the ground, eyes closing and completely limp.

"Now what she sees is up to StarClan themselves, and maybe even fate."

**X X X X X**

"_I give you your new name, for being the other half of me – my good side, my light side, and the side I couldn't live without. From this day forward, I give you the name of Half."_

_The newly named she-cat's face lit up in a smile, and she purred out her name, pale blue eyes bright. She leaped forward, playfully waving her tail through the air, haunches up and front paws slide forward and down. The dark gray cat, Soul, smiled, a happy look on his face, a small purr slipping out of his jaws._

"_Half," She purred admiringly at her own name. "I love it, Shion!"_

_**X X X X X**_

"_I'm scared Shion! Help!" Half cried. "Save me!"_

_Her paws were hanging off the edge of the building, her back legs flailing about in the air. The cat who the present Half knew as Soul was running forward, and as he stopped at the edge, he pressed his paws down as hard as he could onto hers. Something registered in the present Half's mind, telling her that this was Soul, but Half called Soul Shion because that was his name before Scourge gave him the name of Soul. It was special to him, and only she and a cat Soul didn't mention used it._

_Soul gritted his teeth, eyes wild and worried as he tried to save her from falling. He had to save her, and yet Half knew it wasn't going to happen._

"_Don't let go!"_

"_Never!" He responded, a fierce edge to his voice as if he willed himself to believe it._

_Half's paws slipped down, and her paws slide out from underneath his dark gray, and in the next second she was falling, falling, falling… Soul's cry echoed around the buildings as she fell, and then, there was a shaking and a jolt of pain ran through her body, and red covered her vision and all she felt was pain._

_Pain, pain, pain. Blood ran around her, and she thought it was hers. Her whole body was numb with pain, and then her vision flickered, and everything went blank. She blinked rapidly, pale blue eyes clouded._

_Pain? Blood? Who, where? Where was she – who was she? _

_She dimly saw a dark figure – a sorrow and sad figure, she realized, come into view and run over to her. Who was he? Why did she feel hurt and why did he seem like he was blaming himself for something? Did something happen? Why was he the first thing she was seeing? Who was she?_

_What happened to her?_

_What happened to me?_

"_H-Half…?" A shaky voice whimpered; the dark gray tom._

_She moaned. Was that her name?_

"_Who's…Half?"_

_**X X X X X**_

"_Will you tell me a story, Shion?"_

_The dark gray tom smiled at his companion. "I'm not very good at telling stories, Half…"_

"_Aw! Come on – like what about this one that I heard: For all the stars in the sky are the cats I've killed?"_

"_You want me to tell you that story again?" The dark gray kit asked, bewildered. He lifted his head from his paws, staring into her pale blue eyes with curiousness, but she only gave him a tight grin, her pelt calm and flattened; waiting. He sighted, seeing no way around it, and took a large breath to start the story the cream tabby seemed to love so much._

"_Once upon a time, there was a cat by the name of Ace. He was the Ace of cards, and had all the power in the world, and every cat he met he considered a star, because he always said: For all the stars in the sky are the cats I've killed. Although, there was a she-cat by the name of Spade, and she was tricky. She used to always say the same thing, and one day they passed each other in the forest, and when they both prepared to fight, they both said, 'For all the stars in the sky are the cats I've killed.' Then, they both sheathed their claws, realizing that they had said the same thing, and within time, the two fell in love. When Spade had Ace's kits, they both swore to never kill a cat again, and that if they ever did, everyone would know because there would be one extra star in the sky. Then, they both grew old, and they died side-by-side when their own kits turned against them a betrayed them. Paw-in-paw, they both walked up to the heaven of stars they knew so well, and whenever their kits looked up to that sky, they would see two stars shining brightly, as if saying, 'For all the stars in the sky are the cats you've killed.' This haunted the kits forever, until they went mad and became paranoid, and when they finally died, no stars shined brightly, for they never went to the sky – they went down below the ground into a very dark place. Ace and Spade were forgiven by the stars and cats they had killed, and the two lived happily, with their evil kits gone, and their lives avenged by the very law of the world itself. When they looked each other in the eyes, they both repeated those same words they had said so long ago that had brought them together and their love at first sight. 'For all the stars in the sky are the cats I've killed.'"_

_Half smiled, purring as she closed her eyes, and scooted closer to her dark-furred friend. Soul's gray ears pricked up, but he didn't speak up as her cream fur brushed her's, and a slow purr came from her before she fell asleep. When he was sure she was deep asleep, he blinked, realizing that she fell asleep fast, and then smiled._

"_Jeez, asking so many questions so hard to answer. I would never be able to ask as many as you, Half, but I guess that's why you're my other half. Huh, well, if anything bad ever happens, I suppose the same story might even happen to us when we met again."_

_Little did the dark gray tom know, one pale blue eye was cracked slightly open, and cream tabby ears were listening in before he fell asleep himself, and she closed her eyes as well._

"_Our little secret…"_

**X X X X X**

"Shion…"

"_Where are you going, Shion?"_

"_It's a surprise!"_

"He's…"

"_Have I ever told you that I've never seen anyone else act the way you do?"_

"_Yeah. You whisper it in your sleep!"_

"_W-What! N-No I don't – do I…?"_

_She laughed. "No, silly! I'm just messing with you!"_

"I have to go."

"_Save me! Shion!"_

"_Don't let go!"_

"_Never!"_

"_Who's…Half?"_

"I forgot about him, and now…I left him to Scourge."

"_I give you your new name, Half!"_

"_I love it, Shion!"_

"I remember…"

"_What's your name?"_

"_Soul, but since I get the feeling you're going to ask that question again, why don't you just call me Shion? That's my former name, before Scourge gave me the name Soul – my sister called me that."_

"_Okay, Shion!"_

_She smiled at him._

"_I'm glad. I don't have a name yet, and my dad left and my mother was killed, so I was never given a name. Would you mind giving me one? You seem like a nice cat!"_

"_You'll just have to wait and find out. Tomorrow – okay?"_

"_Alright Shion!"_

"Everything!"

"_I promise to protect you, and I'm going to do just that, even if it kills me!"_

"I'm going to bloody murder Scourge."

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

**- A/N: So, Part 2 is here! Anywho, still rushing the chapter a bit – I really wanna get to the battle where, well, BloodClan and the Clans fight (yes, I did just say **_Clans_**) plus some extra cats (Let's just say, the more confusing groups to join the battle, the better, because look at it this way – Scourge right now cannot be killed, like Soul (Formerly Shion) stated in the first chapter. Oops, did I forget to mention that again? Anyways, yeah, Scourge came back from the dead, so basically, think a leader with infinite lives) **

**Poor Half, just got her memories back, and now she knows how her former friend, Shion, was turned into Scourge's pawn just to protect her. See, I can make killer-kittens with backgrounds, there's a complete reason for that! Along with how Scourge came back alive! Now, Half knows everything, and now Soul is in for a world of surprise, and think, it's all because of blind Jayfeather! Yay for Jayfeather! Sorry though, if you're offended by how she regained her memories, because I was just thinking about it, and my friends always say when I get hurt, "Okay! Then I'll just punch your shoulder so that your knee doesn't hurt anymore!" and so, thus, she gets hurt in a fall off a building, and now she gets hurt again and boom, memories are back. **

**If you're confused about the ages, Soul is exactly four moons old and seventy-two(72) days old. Half is, well, three moons and forty-nine(49) days old, as Half said in this chapter. I almost feel bad for Soul though, when I started the first chapter, I did intend to use him as an emotionless character, but then he turned into something more and had a face that was seen like this: 0-0 and was thinking to myself: 'HOW did this happen? I think my fingers have a mind of their own! I added that cream tabby Half and now he's become a completely different character for how I planned him out to be! Nooooo! Why does this always happen!' And then the red tabby she-cat with black paws appeared out of my mind, who is six moons old and two days who will be included more within the clans and will eventually turn to scaring the living fur off of Jayfeather because I mean, come on, everyone just loves to mess with him! ^-^**

**~Wolfy**


	6. Don't Cry For The Past

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

**Chapter 5: Don't Cry For The Past**

The red tabby opened her yellow eyes calmly. She rose to her paws, glancing around. Her yellow eyes took in each detail of her surroundings, and each nightmare every one could behold. She sighed after a few seconds, hanging her head for a minute.

"Kurai Kage?"

The yellow-eyed she-cat said nothing as a silver-black-and-ginger patched she-cat came out of the brush, eyes slightly wide in alarm.

"Kurai Kage…I-I-I n-need you t-to come w-with me." The silver-black and ginger she-cat said. "Jakko has been looking everywhere for you."

"Jakko can go to hell for all I care, stranger. Kurai Kage, huh; that's what they call me now? Dark Flame? Look, my name isn't Dark Flame, nor Sobaku ne Ariwolf - so don't call me that." The red tabby gave a low hiss, glaring yellow eyes pointed at the silver-black and ginger she-cat. "Now, what's your name stranger? Tell me or I might decide to not go with you, even if I do have something I need to discuss with Jakko; in private mind you stranger."

"M-My name is A-Aki."

"Take me to your camp, then, Aki. I've got a lot to talk to with Jakko, and don't you dare try to hold me back. The Tribe of Autumn Leaves won't even be able to touch me, so don't try. I don't wish to harm you, I only need to speak with Jakko."

"C-Come with me."

Once the two walked at a steady trot through the pathways of long grass and oaks, they came to an open area, where the ground sloped down and the grass grew shorter until it reached out into dirt and soil. As the ground grew out into an open expanse, a thin layer of shrubs were scattered over the area, and a few trees were lined along the camp. In the trees and around the shrubs were sorts of dens, and close to the center of the camp was a small pond; used for drinking water and washing the dirt off any paws. As the distance grew further, at the back of the camp came a series of small ledges, that rose up a cliff until it came to a cave. This cave was known as the tribe leader's den, and it was quite sacred.

The black-pawed red tabby started away before Aki could stop her. The red tabby; who Aki had first called Kurai Kage which meant Dark Flame in their ancient tribe language, and who was formerly known as Sobaku ne Ariwolf, jumped up the ledges on the cliff, completely ignoring all the stares she got as cats came out of their dens to look at the intruder. Aki opened her mouth to shout something at the red tabby, but found that nothing would come out, and her eyes slightly widened as she realized fear was holding her back and clawing at her heart.

The red tabby leaped up to the cave, and without hesitation padded inside with blue, green, yellow, amber, and hazel eyes following her all the way. Her black paws stepped into the darkness of the den, the only light coming from that of the sunlight drifting in from the entrance, only a few paces away from where she stood now. Her yellow eyes met amber and green; and a blue-gray cat stepped forward, eyes narrowed.

The blue-gray tom was known as Jakko, a cat she knew the name of by heart. She had always remembered his amber and green mismatched cold eyes towards her. Those eyes would always be cold towards her, and she knew that if she were in Jakko's position, she would do the same thing he had all those years ago. Now, though, this was not a time to discuss the past, and the red tabby kept his gaze, holding it with yellow slitted snake-like eyes in a glare.

"Sobaku ne Ariwolf. I'm surprised you dared to come back here."

"I'm surprised no one attacked me on the way; but that is not a time to say anything about that. Jakko, I have a problem; a big one, and I need you to help me."

"No matter what it is, I cannot."

"Why not?"

Jakko turned his head away, and then faced a different direction altogether. He sighed in discomfort, but did not turn his mismatched eyes back to look at her. She was different; and she was dangerous if not watched. He couldn't just let her roam free, not after what she had done, and she was a danger not only to herself, but to his tribe. He was young, he knew, for a leader but he did know well enough that to protect his tribe, he couldn't help her. At this point, nobody could help her.

"You have done enough harm. I will not help in any war, nor if it is to help who I think it is. Go get the Tribe of Rushing Water if you must; or their StarClan to help you. You have sinned us for all eternity be even existing, and you do not deserve any pity." Jakko turned his head half-way to look at her with his one amber eye. "You and your omens, 'Beware the icy storm, for even the darkest half of the soul can be chained.'? Why is it you always doom every clan, tribe, colony and all the others I don't know about with your prophecies?" His voice raised with each word, and not he almost yowled out the last sentence. "You have nothing else to blackmail me with – you have no other thing you can gain from my help! Leave us alone and never return! May the Gods damn you to an eternal torture, Ariwolf."

Quite suddenly, a snake-like vicious laugh came from the yellow-eyes she-cat. "Ariwolf? Why, Jakko, I have already cursed you and your tribe – you cannot escape me. My name isn't even Ariwolf; it's Seven! Seven sins!" A deranged short laugh. Her yellow eyes seemed to haunt him like a snake's piercing gaze, and Jakko supposed if she were any other animal, she would be a poisonous snake. They glowed in the dark of his cave, and her sharp teeth were exposed as another insane chuckle came from her red tabby face.

"You are bound to me be your soul! So help me while I ask, because you are the only one. I may be on the good side this time, Jakko – the clan's side."

"T-The clans?" Jakko's mismatched eyes widened in shock, turning around completely with paws spread wide, his tail fluffing up. He knew and realized that her other personality, the one that had just came out of her, had taken control, and to be on the clan's side was something he wasn't expecting. Seven, as she called herself, had different personalities and right now she was in the one just short of insanity – the one that hated to be on the 'good' side. This side of Seven loved war, so why was she supporting…?

"Why would you want to help them?"

"If I give them a deadly prophecy or two, along with just a bit of luck, they can win – and what better way than to pin them against a clan that leader doesn't give up until all of his warriors are dead? Why, it'll be a valley of death! War!"

"You cannot take control of that body for so long; even if you are another personality of Ariwolf's – Seven's, as you call…yourself now." Jakko tried to flatten his fur, and succeeded partly. His mismatched eyes glared at Seven, his glare directed on not Seven in a whole, but just the slight other personality that was spitting out words at him. "Give it up. Even if I am bound to you by my soul and blood, and even if I have made so many mistakes not even the ancestors may be able to forgive, I can at least spare the grief and agony that you will bring to the clans.

"I will still not help you."

She frowned, gritting her teeth and grinding them together. "You will pay for this."

Jakko gave a small smile, turning his head away and letting his eyes look down to his paws. It was all that was needed in response. He would not go back on his decision unless he thought it to be right to help the clans.

She hissed roughly, and then turned away and briskly trotted to the entrance, not giving even a glance back. Her red tabby pelt seemed to glow like fire when the light of sunlight hit it, but as Jakko's eyes went back to look at her, she was jumping down out of the cave and onto the ledge below, yellow snake-like eyes glowing in anger.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

The black-gray-and-white patched tom shivered slightly at the cold cement underneath his paws. He tilted his ears back in discomfort, and glanced around once more before his eyes caught a small movement in the shadows. The tom shifted his position and straightened up, ears going up as he tried to make it look like he was aware of everything going around him instead of slumping down and almost falling asleep like he had been just about to do.

Silently, a dark gray tom stepped out of the shadows, dark eyes glaring; unlblinking. The older black-gray-and-white tom could tell he was focused intently, as his ears were pricked and listening but he was keeping his gaze on him.

"Josh," The dark gray tom said lowly. "I need you to go into the forest, alone. I don't have much time – Scourge is getting ready and as you can see, I'm not in the most," He stepped out into the moonlight and stood steadily, eyes still on Josh. "Comfortable position right now."

Josh gaped at the scars on the kit's pelt. His belly was stained with dry blood, long claw marks going down it, and both his shoulders were bloody but not dripping blood as of yet. His tail had claw marks on it, probably from being pinned down by the tail when he might of tried to run away, and his face from his right ear down over his eye was clawed with his right eye still open, but faded and clouded. Josh's gaze stayed on his former dark blue right eye, now a pale blue eye. The scar going over it seemed to be deep, but for what Josh called lucky, he could tell that Soul's right eye wasn't completely blind, but he guessed that Soul couldn't see any colors out of his right eye.

"Josh." Soul growled a bit louder, teeth flashing.

Josh blinked, almost flinching back from his harsh tone, and then nodded quickly. He would do the job. He now knew Soul and Half were against Scourge, and since he was about to leave BloodClan and rebel, he would gladly help them this way. He also read the hidden meaning in the order from the dark gray tom.

Soul wanted him, Josh, the leader of the rebelling cats in BloodClan, to guard Half.

Josh nodded once more, even though it wasn't needed, just to confirm it that he definitely would help the cream tabby kitten. Josh's group of cats could handle themselves while he was gone, and they could escape if Scourge sent his loyal cats after them if he thought that their leader had fled. Sure, he wasn't as good as Soul and Half, the kits that knew everything about killing, but he could manage better than normal cats. He did, after all, learn a few tricks in his younger days as a kit before he became a 'warrior'.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Practically dragging her paws across the camp, she quietly picked up a piece of prey off the fresh-kill pile and sighed. Jayfeather had ordered her to stay in camp, even after she had gotten her memories back and had declared to 'bloody murder Scourge' (A sentence that Soul and her had always liked and had said they would say if they were to a kill a cat that they weren't ordered to kill by Scourge).

She trotted over next to the highrock, and lay down with her back legs off to the side. It was a comfortable position, and something that she would never do if she were on BloodClan territory since it took so long to get up from the position and it left her vulnerable to attack. Scourge had always said standing was the best option, but to not stand for long and always shift weight from one paw to another so that she could be ready to attack even when she seemed to just be standing boredly. Scourge specially taught her how to move silently if she wanted, and be an expert sneaker, always being silent and listening.

She took a bite of the gray mouse she had picked up and lifted her head up to look around camp. It was the time of sharing tongues, and she could see Sandstorm padding over; probably to go up to Firestar's den and exchange a few friendly words. A few other cats were walking around or sat among the camp, sharing words and news or just telling about how well a certain apprentice had done of theirs. Lately though, she had heard news of Dustpelt wanting to retire to the elders den soon.

She finished her food quickly, and settled down and decided to lay in the shade of the highrock for a while, taking in the small coolness of the shadows. It was hotter out, and her fur, although not the heat-collecting black, still seemed to burn against her skin at the rise in temperature. She was otherwise, glad for the heat. More prey was coming out, and trees and flowers were bright in color. The clan was well-fed, and she assumed that no wars between all the four clans would happen soon since there was hardly anything to fight over.

Her eyes went to the entrance as she thought she heard pawsteps. She frowned. From what she could tell, more cats than the ones who had gone out on patrol were coming back, which meant an extra cat was there. She stood up, ready for anything that came her way.

When Ivypool, Dovewing, Bumblestripe and the leader of the patrol; Graystripe, came through the entrance with a black-gray-and-white tom behind him, the cream tabby kitten couldn't help but rush forward. Before Graystripe and Bumblestripe could even attempt to stop her, she was leaping onto the tom's back and playfully biting his ears. The patrol exchanged confused looks, and the deputy, Brackenfur, glanced at the unknown trespasser before bringing Firestar out of his den with Sandstorm just following.

Half laughed, leaping off him as he rolled over onto his back with a smile on his face. She grinned, starting forward and then pouncing on him; letting out a small fake battle cry. He decided to play along and gave a short voice of 'oh no!' and rolled away from her again.

Firestar reached them, and Josh quickly stopped, Half just following his lead, and dipped his head down to the legendary leader.

"Who are you? I can see Half knows you."

Josh nodded, seeing that Brackenfur was looking at him suspiciously. He gulped, licked his chest once and then looked up with his amber eyes.

"I'm Josh. I was actually the leader of a group of cats that were going to rebel and escape from BloodClan. I don't support Scourge in leading, and last night Soul came to me…" Half's ears pricked. He shivered at the memory of the bleeding dark gray kit, wondering what horrible things Scourge was doing to him now that he had run away and ordered him to protect Half while he couldn't. "He was torn up real bad. His right eye his clouded, and I think he's going blind in it. He's got some terrible wounds on his stomach too, and his shoulders. He told me to go to ThunderClan and find Half – I need to protect her. Scourge will most likely, once he realizes that I have been sent out, will take more time to reconsider his plan."

"Plan?"

Josh's eyes switched to the gray tom with a darker stripe going down his back; Graystripe, a senior warrior by the looks of it.

"Scourge had planned to send out a team of cats to ambush a patrol of your cats. You have a gathering in a few days, right? The full moon?" Josh told the ThunderClanners. "I wasn't supposed to hear what day it was, but since I am the leader of the group of cats who want to rebel, it was my duty to sneak up on them and listen in. So 'en Scourge told his second-in-command that they would attack tomorrow. You have the gathering in five days, I think, so that would leave just three days to recover before he sent in the next wave of cats right before the gathering. It would leave you wounded, and he knew that you would still go to the gathering though since that is StarClan's wishes, and then he planned for the other clans to be scared of BloodClan since they had done that much damage in just a moon. He said that RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan would be too afraid to help ThunderClan, and then BloodClan would take ThunderClan down within the next moon. Within the next five moons, he would take over the other three clans, and would finally rule the lake territory and have his revenge.

"But like I came 'ere and just told you this, he'll probably make up a new plan since he knows I would tell you. He was planning to kill me – I heard him Half, telling you to kill me, but you seemed to not want to. After I heard you ask that question, I knew that he was going to try ta' kill you, so I went and got Soul."

Half flicked her tail, the only sign that she had heard him, not wanting to discuss the topic of almost being killed be her former leader and mentor. She remembered all that he had done, and that he couldn't be killed by a normal cat. There was only one way Scourge could be killed, but she hoped that the day never came when she or Soul had to kill him.

Green eyes locked onto the black-white-and-gray tom's bright amber, testing him. Josh didn't back down, for he knew what the ginger-furred leader was doing. If Josh backed off, then he would show that he was a coward, and one who couldn't be trusted, but if he held steady and supported Half, then he would be telling the truth; mostly.

The golden-brown tom, Brackenfur, sighed. He dipped his head to his leader, and then respectively to Graystripe, his former mentor, and dismissed himself by walking away. Josh glanced over, and saw that a group of cats, probably wanting to go out on a patrol or hunting party together, were standing next to where the deputy usually stood next to the high rock.

Ivypool looked after the golden-brown furred deputy, and then glanced at Josh and then to her sister, who nosed her away. She padded away with Dovewing, and the two headed over to where Blossomfall and Brairlight were sharing a piece of fresh-kill. Bumblestripe bounded after Dovewing and her sister, nuzzling Dovewing's cheek once in a purr before they reached his sisters.

Firestar blinked, seeing as the patrol of cats had mostly left, and only Graystripe, Half, Josh and himself remained. Graystripe rolled his eyes at his best friend, who looked puzzled, and turned his eyes back to the black-white-and-gray tom.

"We'll make sure there's at least three warriors in a patrol." Graystripe informed the seemingly friendly BloodClan cat. "Thank you for telling us this information, it will help us more than you can imagine." Graystripe flicked his tail across Firestar's shoulder to get his attention, who was looking back at Sandstorm who had left to eat with her kits with a slightly dismayed look. "Isn't that right, Firestar?"

"O-Oh, yes. Of course. Graystripe, can you go tell Brackenfur for me, actually, because I think…" He let his voice trail off, looking back over to his kits and his mate, and then back to his best friend with a slightly pleading expression. Graystripe rolled his eyes, but waved his tail away for his leader to go join them, and Firestar smiled warmly before sprinting off across the clearing.

"It seems like I'm the only mature one these days – all the warriors will just leave in the middle of the discussion before their leader even dismisses them! Why, back in Bluestar's day, us apprentices would get snapped at for just leaving when she and a prisoner we brought in were talking! I mean, when he was Firepaw and had gotten ole Yellowfang by the thunderpath, he didn't even dare to just walk away!" Graystripe grumbled under his breath, shaking his head and looking at the ground like he was disappointed with what ThunderClan had turned into. "I swear, sometimes I think this clan is falling apart…" With those last words said, Graystripe walked off himself, and Half gazed after him with a grin of amusement on her face. She knew that Graystripe was getting older and older by the days, and with the attitude he had now, she wasn't surprised if he and Dustpelt together would join the elders den with Purdy. Even Thornclaw, Spiderleg and Birchfall seemed to be convinced fully that within the next moon Dustpelt, Graystripe and Sandstorm would join the elder's den.

Josh stared after him, unsure as to what he would do.

"I thought they would bring me here and then attack me when I told them I'm from BloodClan." He remarked, switching his gaze back to the cream tabby kit. "But I was also hoping to get in some battle practice and see if there's any spies around here. I wouldn't be surprised if there were."

Half gave a brisk nod. "I remember you. Before I fell, you know."

Josh's amber eyes widened, a different set of emotions filling them. Was it surprise? Shock? Even happiness? Somehow, he couldn't tell because he almost couldn't believe that this tiny kit, Half, had regained her memories.

Half grinned in half-amusement at his disbelieving look and open wide eyes staring at her, unblinking.

"Good luck with comprehending that, older brother."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Cinderheart sighed. After a long tiring day, and just getting past the afternoon, now she was practically scraping her paws against the forest floor not even able to lift up her own paws. To even make it worse, she was literally just about to announce the arrival of her and Lionblaze's kits! She was just about to speak to the clan about it, and go ask Firestar if she could on the highrock, but as she was leaping up to her leader's den, Brackenfur had stopped her and told her to go out on patrol. On Patrol for StarClan's sake! She had been running around all day from going on a long hunting trip to going on a short walk around the territory with her former apprentice Ivypool and then finally settling down in camp, only to be ordered to go on a patrol.

Of course, Cinderheart usually wasn't one to be stressed or get angrily or frustrated easily, she could slightly tell that she was a lot more frustrated by regular warrior duties than she should be. She guessed that it was probably the kits. Jayfeather had actually told her a few days ago, since she had felt the kits kick a bit, and her appetite increase, but she didn't want to the clan yet. She wanted to wait and tell Lionblaze, the father of the unborn kits first, and then Ivypool and Cinderpelt's brother and her father, Brackenfur.

She sighed loudly, making sure the whole world heard it.

"Cinderhea-," Her clanmate's, Berrynose's, words were cut off as she gave him a frosty glare. He yelped, jumping back a tail-length or so with wide eyes, a shiver rippling through him. She growled, her unsheathed claws scoring marks into the ground, and then turned her head away sharply and trotted on ahead. He trembled, staring after the usually gentle and caring she-cat, before looking to his other clanmates with a puzzled gaze. What had he done wrong?

Toadstep tried to hide his laugh, his paw over his mouth, but Berrynose could still identify it from the black and white tom's bright eyes. Berrynose hissed lowly, scowling, noticing the white she-cat, Whitewing, in the background, shaking her head with green eyes gleaming in amusement.

Whitewing, being that she had indeed given birth to Ivypool and Dovewing, knew what it was like to have kits, and she knew how it looked like too. Her suspicions were confirmed with that one cold annoyed look from Cinderheart, for she had felt like the same time being stressed out with her belly full of kits. She even remembered how Birchfall had paced around the nursery worrying away, yowling about to StarClan about his worries. She laughed a bit at the memory, and Toadstep glanced back at her, looking like he was still trying to suppress his laugh.

Cinderheart trudged ahead, reaching a far length away from the patrol with a even more agitated look. She stopped, glanced over her shoulder to see how far the patrol was behind, and decided to wait, seeing as she had to finish the patrol anyways. She couldn't just go run back to camp, and she assumed that if she did just disappear from the patrol, she would feel guilty for abandoning them and leaving them to their jobs. She shook her gray tabby pelt out, trying to shake away her stress. She had to be nicer! She was acting like a grumpy Yellowfang – her former self's mentor!

"Cinderheart!" A warning yowl came from behind, and her eyes went quickly back to where the patrol was running up, alarm on their faces. She never even got to give them a confused look before she felt her whole body slamming to the ground under a large weight, and claws dragging down her back like the whole of TigerClan was attacking her.

The tabby she-cat let out a yowl, reacting with a strong defensive force and throwing her attacker off. She got to her paws in a rush, but by the time she had to stand, the tortoiseshell she-cat was on her again, ripping her fur off in patches as she swiped her dog-claws right into Cinderheart's muzzle. Cinderheart hissed, pulling back and rearing up on her hind legs. The tortoiseshell gave a warning hiss before she leaped onto the lighter-furred ThunderClan warrior again, clawing her chest.

The two fell back in a vicious fight of claws and teeth. More cats flooded into the clearing, and the patrol came to a full-fledged battle between two clans.

Berrynose lashed out at two she-cats at once, but none of his attacks seemed to land any blows. He realized that the two she-cats were preparing an attack, and leaped back a tail-length or two, trying to avoid the fury of claws. He was too late, as the two she-cats came at both his sides, and he was pinned, his fur shredded and blood flying out into ThunderClan's forest. Toadstep, a few tail-lengths away from the cream-colored tom, wasn't fairing anymore well than his clanmate. Whitewing stepped into the fray to help the black and white tom, and together the two fought bravely against the sharp-clawed BloodClan cats.

"Great StarClan!" Whitewing cried, her flank slashed by dog-claws at least an whisker's length long. "We're losing!"

The white tom with black paws and a brown tail-tip smirked, standing in front of the white she-cat. "ThunderClan will be the first to fall!"

Toadstep snarled, crashing into the tom and bowling him over. Whitewing yelped, jumping away as the two large toms rolled over and down a slope, right into the creek bordering ThunderClan and WindClan. Neither cared about the border at this point, because it seemed like Toadstep was the last cat left, and the one who had something to prove. The others stayed away from the white tom with black paws and a brown tail-tip, seeming to see him as a dangerous opponent.

Whitewing found herself surrounded, and hissed at the cats around her; four of them making sure she didn't move against them. Whitewing knew she couldn't risk fighting much longer with the gash on her side, and her ear was torn along with a bleeding cut on her foreleg. She looked worriedly down at Toadstep, who yet again pushed the white tom off him. They launched themselves at each other, and Toadstep's ear was nicked in the process as they flashed past each other.

Cinderheart was pinned by the tortoiseshell tabby, who had a claw to her stomach with a almost sad look, like she had gotten kits before, but then knew the pain of them getting killed. Cinderheart didn't move a muscle, afraid that the tortoiseshell would hurt her kits. She was defeated, with a few near severe wounds on her pelt as well.

Berrynose was cornered against a tree, halfway down the slope leading to the stream, three cats on all his sides – all she-cats much to his hatred. Later, her knew, he would be ashamed if any of the patrol started telling stories about him being beaten down by a few she-cats – small she-cats by the size of it too. His eyes were narrowed in disgust, but as he tried to step forward away from the tree he was backed into, a paw smacked into his head and his body fell to the ground. One she-cat, a flame-colored one with dark green eyes and red tabby stripes, stepped down on his back, claws unsheathed, and raked them over his spine. He yowled out in pain, and stayed down, blood running rivers down his fur onto the ground.

Toadstep was thrown back, his blood laying tracks as he slid across the ground. The black and white tom's pelt was covered in scratches, and blood was dripping off his chin. One of his eyes was bloody, a scratch above it making him unable to see in the one eye since blood was covering it. His tails was crooked, the bone crushed, and one paw was already dislocated. The white tom was faring much better, the only spot he was wounded being a nicked right ear and a cut on his muzzle, right above his nose.

Toadstep shuddered, rising to his paws once more in WindClan grounds, now that he was knocked away from the stream which was flooded with red liquid from his own pelt. His legs shook, but the young tom refused to give up, and glared at the amber-eyed white tom which wasn't even bigger or smaller than him, just the same.

Without warning, Toadstep saw his own blood in front of him, specking his cheek, before he fell to the ground, his butt slamming against the short grass of the moor. He screamed in pain, rising to his paws only to stumble back, the one eye that was on his left widened and his ears flattened like thin leaves. He screamed, blood pouring out of the socket left by where his former right eye was.

Pain was the only thing black and white tom felt. He finally stopped screaming as the breath was knocked out of him and he slid across the grass again, blood coating it. His paws lay out to one side, mouth still open in a soundless cry with one bloodied side of his face and missing eye to match it.

The white tom with black paws and a brown tail-tip grinned, sharp claws glinting in the sunlight that was no longer blocked by the trees of ThunderClan.

"Poor little kitty, maybe that stupid clan should have taught you to face the pain instead of lay there and cry like a kit!"

Toadstep gasped out for air, his one eye filled with shock and rageful fury. As the white tom saw the ThunderClan's warriors spirit, his grin split into one of a crooked twisted crazy one. The ThunderClan warriors had seen nothing like this, but Toadstep knew it was not normal. It was only something those of BloodClan could describe as a sadistic one, or a cat that severely above normal enjoyed other's pain and death.

The black and white tom raised to his paws, or at least, got halfway there before another claw came tearing into his pelt making him scream out again, pushing him back one final time.

Whitewing screamed in horror. "Toadstep! No! Toadstep!"

"Toadstep!" Berrynose lifted his head a whiskers length, eyes wide in the same horror as Whitewind as his eyes reached the black and white tom with blood all over his pelt and one missing right eye.

Cinderheart couldn't look. She had her head turned away – she couldn't look at the death of her clanmate. The only thing the other ThunderClan cats couldn't see was the tears falling from her blue eyes, and her nearly-silent crying.

A scream echoed across the grounds of ThunderClan and WindClan, and suddenly, Cinderheart found herself looking at her clanmate. Without warning to the tortoiseshell, Cinderheart felt herself pushing the BloodClan she-cat off and rushing forward past Whitewing and dodging Berrynose's attackers and racing down the slope. Her paws felt cold as the passed through the chilly stream, but she didn't stop until she was in front of the black and white Toadstep, guarding him a fierce expression that none but a deadly serious cat could have.

The white tom looked amused by this, and stepped forward. Cinderheart lashed her tail, hissing and spitting.

"So, the one pregnant she-cat comes to save the fool of a tom? Why," The white tom chided in a high-pitched voice, tail flicking back and forth with anticipation. "I don't think any of you will survive. Well, that's too bad too, because I was planning on letting you live, she-cat, but now you've given me a nearly perfect choice!"

"Leave him alone!" Cinderheart cried. "Leave ThunderClan alone you mouse-brained foxheart!"

The white tom leaped forward, but Cinderheart was ready. She met him with unsheathed claws, and the two went down a fury of claws so fierce even Whitewing and Berrynose could have claimed it was like the entire TigerClan and LionClan was attacking each other.

After a few swipes of claws, though, with Cinderheart's injuries she was pushed back with more claw marks covering her than ever before. She coughed up a few drops of blood, and faced the tom again, but let out a yelp as her paws collapsed underneath her, and suddenly, she went limp as all she saw was black.

Cinderheart passed out.

With her, went the whole hope of ThunderClan's patrol ever winning.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Firestar! Get out here right now!"

Firestar's ears twitched as he reconized the voice; only it was more panicked than forceful, and he stepped out of his den to meet the WindClan Leader's wide eyes. He swallowed a slight feeling of déjà vu and went down to see what the WindClan Leader wanted when he was standing right in ThunderClan's camp with two warriors by his sides.

"Onestar, what is it?"

"You're warriors were found on my territory – but what's worse is that they're barely alive! You're warrior Toadstep had his right eye slashed out and blood was covering our moors like a disease!" The WindClan leader shivered, wincing at the memory of seeing Firestar's warriors nearly dead and bleeding to death on the border. "Do you have any idea what happened? Right now, the cats I left to watch them are nearly having a panic attack while my medicine cat tries to heal them! BloodClan left your warriors to die – and by the looks of it they fought all the way from ThunderClan territory and ended up in mine! Whitewing and Berrynose were clawed up pretty good as well, laying right near the stream!"

Firestar looked more shocked then a father of his own kits that he didn't know he had until they were born.

"Jayfeather! Grab as many herbs as you can and follow me! Brightheart! You too!"

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"The gatherings tomorrow…" Brackenfur said, his voice seeming distant, as if fearing what would happen.

His leader sighed, shaking his head. "We must go. BloodClan has not changed their plan like Josh predicted, and now we are at a disadvantage, even if we know they are going to attack. I advise that no apprentices or younger warriors go out today, and Jayfeather, you cannot leave the camp." Jayfeather gave a nod, understanding that if he were attacked and injured, ThunderClan would be at a severe risk of being destroyed. "Brackenfur, send out more patrols than usual today. If BloodClan attacks one patrol, another can hear them, and then we can fend of BloodClan. Does everyone agree?"

"I think that some warriors should go gather some herbs for Jayfeather." Sandstorm informed, thinking of how they might need it. "That way we can be sure that we can recover." She scanned the faces of the cats around the den, seeing if they agreed, and they all seemed to.

Leafpool raised her tail, drawing her father's attention. "I'll go. I know where the herbs are located and I can get the right ones. I can take someone else with me."

"I'll go with Leafpool." Thornclaw offered, his voice a bit more rough than usual. The tom had been running around the camp all day, making sure the thorn barrier was in place and the nursery was well hidden. He had also been watching the apprentices, Molepaw and Cherrypaw, to make sure they didn't sneak out of camp on some prank or stunt.

"It wouldn't hurt If I went either…" Dustpelt said. "I'm getting older by the day, but I'll still help out. I'll shred Scourge's tail! I'll give that Bone a bit of payback for coming back to life after Tawnypelt, Cloudtail, Ashfur, Ferncloud and Brambleclaw all worked so hard to kill 'em!" The senior warrior lashed his tail with a small smirk of confidence on his face.

Firestar smiled warmly at his friend. "Of course."

Cloudtail lashed his tail right after Dustpelt's, blue eyes fierce with a part of rage filling them. "BloodClan may have killed Brambleclaw, and Ashfur and Ferncloud may be dead, but I bet my tail since Tawnypelt used to be in ThunderClan, she'll understand and stand right by my side to rip that fox-footed collar right of Bone's petty neck!" He let out his claws, which threaded through the ground. They all saw how serious Firestar's nephew was.

"Well, then that concludes this meeting."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Not again!" Berrynose snarled, slashing at an incoming BloodClan cat's nose. "Why do I always get attacked by she-cats?" He jumped away from two other –she-cats- BloodClan warriors and hissed, arching his back and his fur bristling.

Ivypool bristled, neck fur rising as four enemy warriors advanced. "There's too many! We can't win!"

Rosepetal shrieked, falling back and being pinned my a black-furred tom with a white mark on his chest and hazel-colored eyes. He hissed, biting down on her neck, hard. Berrynose snarled, trying to get forward and save Rosepetal, but the same three she-cats who had cornered him last time were on his, all sitting on his back and forcing him to watch as Rosepetal screamed and writhed under the tom's black paws before she fell limp and her eyes lost their light and glazed over. Ivypool yowled a battle cry, furious, and launched herself onto one of the four cats surrounding her, and they fell into a full-fledged fight with two more BloodClan Cats joining the fray.

"Rosepelt!" Berrynose and Mousewhisker cried out at the same time.

It was no use. Rosepetal was already dead.

They were outnumbered, and now BloodClan was going for the kill, and they all knew it.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Leafpool! Watch out!" Dustpelt growled, knocking aside a smaller scruffy tabby tom who had leaped for the former medicine cat. Leafpool nodded gratefully to the older warrior, and Thornclaw backed up to them, and the three watched all their sides, six BloodClan cats perched and ready to attack.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"No Amberkit!" Brightheart screamed, running forward as everything in her vision of her one eye seemed to go in slow motion. A paw full of dog-claws was heading right towards her daughter, threatening to end her life. She pushed off her back paws with all her will and caught the small reddish tom with a black tail-tip with her claws scoring marks across his pelt. Amberkit shrieked as her mother and the BloodClan tom rolled back in a full-fledged fight to what seemed like the death. Brightheart's motherly instincts kicked in for her kits, and she fought with more ferocity than ever, dodging and swiping every which way.

Snowkit meowed for his sister and scrambled out from under her father's, Cloudtail's, grasp and ran forward. Cloudtail yowled for the small kitten to come back, but Snowkit kept running until he was at his sister's side, and then nosed her back to the nursery. The gray kit with white paws and ears obeyed her brother's beckoning back to hide in the nursery, but not before she glanced back doubtfully.

Cloudtail rushed a few fox-lengths away from the den and picked up both the kits in his jaws and then dashed back to the nursery, setting them down hiding in their nest under the moss beside their brother, Dewkit, who squeaked at the sudden cramped space. He soon went out of the nursery and ducked just a second before a body came flying and crashing towards him, which he soon identified as a knocked out Blossomfall as she slammed into the wall of the nursery entrance. Cloudtail lowered his ears, but picked up the she-cat by her scruff and dragged her into the nursery and set her down at Brightheart's nest beside Sorreltail and her kits; Seedkit and Lilykit. The white tom nodded to Sorreltail, who gave a grateful smile before looking over Blossomfall as he left the den once again.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Many have died in this attack, including Rosepetal," Toadstep flattened his ears, lowering his head. "Daisy," Spiderleg put his paws over his ears. "Molepaw and Purdy. I wish that they can join Brambleclaw, Foxleap and Icecloud peacefully."

"But, ThunderClan has not given up! We will fight until the end, and we will win! We may have lost now, but StarClan is on our side, and no matter what we are faced with, if we believe, then we can! ThunderClan will not fall! ThunderClan is not weak – we are stronger than before! Our spirit is reaching high, and our skills are improving! ThunderClan will not give in!"

Firestar's words rang in echoes around the island, seeming to reach even the shores on the opposite end of where he was standing. Yowls of agreement rose up into the starry night from the forest-dwellers, and soon the other clans were all staring with full attention focused on them.

"ThunderClan! ThunderClan! ThunderClan!"

Brackenfur, although scarred with an 'X' mark on his chest, grinned at the roots of the tree. The other deputies who sat near him all looked amazed as the WindClan cats began to join in a chant of their own clan name. Ashfoot exchanged looks with Reedwhisker, the RiverClan deputy, and then they both chanted, 'RiverClan!' and 'WindClan!'. Soon enough, RiverClan cats joined in, following their deputies lead; leaving ShadowClan the only clan left.

Blackstar sighed. He remembered when he was Blackfoot, and stood beside his clan. He had watched Tigerstar die, and then the other clans face BloodClan with the name of LionClan themselves. Now, they were joining again, and the ShadowClan leader was faced with a choice. Join them or be ranked a coward – something that no ShadowClan cat could take. So, the white tom with black paws was forced to agree with them.

"LionClan!" Blackstar yelled. Cats immediately chanted the name together, joined as four again.

"LionClan! LionClan! LionClan!" All cats of the four clans chanted. The deputies all stood together at the roots of the tree, while the leaders looked proudly down at their clans. BloodClan had aimed to scare the other clans off when they attacked ThunderClan, but they had done the exact opposite. They had joined them together, and now, the four clans were LionClan once more, just like they had been all those seasons ago.

The new LionClan had come together to face BloodClan once more.

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

…

…

**.~A/N: You may have noticed that this chapter was extra long. Truth is, I didn't know where to end it…I just kept on writing and writing and writing and now I'm at 54 pages total (Not counting the author's notes) and this chapter started on page 36 and I never started a new chapter so I had to find out where I wanted to separate it! This whole chapter is 16 pages on Microsoft word! ( 0-0 )**

**Anywho, any questions? Comments? Also, I have a question!**

**Which character do you like best? **

**Moving on from the question, I thought to put in Sand, Dusty and Gray as possible canidates as elders because I mean, you can't deny that they're getting old! So, along with that came Graystripe's, "Bluestar would have our heads off!" and "Firepaw finding 'ole' –insert the word: cranky, here – Yellowfang on the thunderpath"**

**The Jakko kitty and crazy Seven/Ariwolf (Who if you realized or not, has split personalities that I didn't really spend any time on so it was sloppy and lazily put together) and the Tribe has a slightly important part in this story. Yes, Seven, the red tabby with black paws, will be appearing later, most likely in one of Jayfeather's dreams (Or Littlecloud's…?) Has anyone realized what the **_**italics **_**writing means, too? I know that some of it is Half's/Soul's memories, but a few of them aren't memories. *Hint* *Hint*. **

**If anyone wants to send in any characters for BloodClan cats, I'd be welcomed to take them in! *Pulls out Josh by his scruff and holds the black-gray-and-white tom up* He was random too! I wasn't planning him until I thought of Half's mother having another litter before Half's, and so thus, Josh was born since I felt like having a black-gray-and-white patched tom in the story!**

**Anywho, next chapter coming up will probably be the battle between 'LionClan' and BloodClan! Hahaha! Poor Blackstar, facing Scourge who killed the previous ShadowClan *COUGHTIGERFAILSTARCOUGH* leader (I hope he doesn't think it's Scourge's tradition to kill ShadowClan leaders!)**

**~Wolfy**


	7. Scattered, Part 1

**A/N:**

**Only Ferncloud, Hollyleaf and Mousefur died in the Dark Forest war, and Firestar was left with two lives (Pretend he didn't lose any when he fought the Dark Forest) and Tigerstar died. The Three survived, and the Ancients and StarClan and of them did too. Crowfeather and Leafpool didn't forgive each other, but Crowfeather they don't exactly hate each other either… Also, I don't know if they said anything about Cinderheart losing the memories of Cinderpelt or not in the Last Hope, but in Fangs of Bloodied Skies (this fanfiction) Cinderpelt was released like she was in the books, but Cindheart still kept the memories of Cinderpelt's life (meaning she knows about herbs and all of that). Also, Dovewing and Tigerheart…Well…I won't say anything about that but…Don't worry, this chapter won't just stay with Half and Soul, it will be skipping around and going into very many…More interesting matters between the clans.**

**I also thank MatsuriWolfsong for giving me the cats Red, Strike, and Domino (Who was named Claw but I found Domino for a better name a purpose since well…The name has a bigger part in the story because I mean, when you knock down one domino, then another falls, and another, and it's a chain reaction! *hint* *hint*!)**

**Anywhoo~, this chapter is basically introduces that the war just started, (along with some memories and well, whatever, in italics) and something with Jakko and his Tribe (who will be explained right now as dead, were banished from the tribe of rushing water's ancestors and StarClan, and who have a bit of a problematic relationship with Seven) having a little talk with StarClan.**

_**Allegiances of ThunderClan at the bottom!**_

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

**Chapter 6: Scattered (Part 1)**

"_Shion!"_

_The cry rang out along the battlefield, cats stopping in their tracks. Him, dead? Shocked gazes were met as the tabby rushed forward, limping as fast as she could, towards her friend she never really knew. _

_A green gaze seemed to haunt the battlefield as well, looking up to see the broken tabby she-cat and the dark tom on the ground, blood pooling out underneath him. _

"_BloodClan…"_

…

_**X**_

"_You haven't broken that promise to me all those moons ago!" The tabby cried out, tears falling down and landing in the dark tom's fur and blood. "Wake up! Wake up!"_

"_You…called? S-Shion…"_

"_Yes! Yes, that's your name! Shion! Shion! Remember! Please, I won't ever forget again! Shion!"_

_A smile. Was it his? He couldn't tell, but for some reason, it was there._

…

_**X**_

"_The Clans," He laughed like it was a joke. "I've joined them, what of it? I'm going to kill you, and what better way than to join your enemies?"_

…

**X**

"_Beware the icy storm, for even the darkest half of the soul can be chained."_

…

_**X**_

"_Checkmate that, BloodClan!"_

…

_**X**_

"_What do you mean, 'A nice, juicy, fat mouse right in front of Bone's paws'? He's already so fat he can't even walk so he has to stroll down the alleyways!" She stuck her face right in front of his, their noses almost touching. "We need to go steal it from him – after all, we're Scourge's apprentices so we're higher rank than him! We could kill him too, but Scourge would get mad."_

_The blue-eyed cat shook his head, trying to be serious, but only able to hold a paw over his mouth; stifling his laugh. It was true, after all. All the BloodClan cats liked to joke around about the black and white tom being fat since he always wagged his butt up in the air when he walked around; strolling, as Half called it. _

_Finally, the dark gray tom nodded, eyes twinkling. "Alright, but just remember, don't go getting swatted to the side like last time. Bone might actually not catch you again because of his fat bee-hind!"_

"_Ah ha!" Half laughed, rolling back onto her back and putting her paws up into the air, tail-tip twitching against the dusty ground. Her laughter seemed to echo in Soul's ears, and it made him happy that she was able to have a few fun moments in life. It warmed him, he realized. His eyes were cold and frosty around others, but around her and her sweet laughter, he felt as if a weight had been lifted for him. His heart was no longer frozen but a thumping and drumming red beat of rhythm._

"_A fat mouse to match a fat Bone!"_

_They both blew up in laughter at the words. _

…

**X**

"_Hey!" Josh growled, jumping to his paws with his teeth bared in a snarl. "That was min-Half?"_

"_Yes, silly! Don't get all deadly vicious on me! Learn to take a joke – here, take the crow back already."_

"_Uhh, at a second thought, you can have it…Ugh! W-What the hell? Why are there worms in the stomach of my bird?"_

"_Yeah," Half smiled. "That's why I took it away from you before you took a bite."_

"_Oh…Thanks, then."_

"_Yup!"_

…

_**X**_

"_Run!"_

"_He's gaining on us!"_

"_Kick some dirt in his face then! I don't want to be eaten by a fat cat!"_

"_Get back here! That's my mouse – and don't call me fat!"_

"_Fatty! Fat, fat Bone! Bone is fat!"_

"_You stupid brats!"_

"_Catch us if you can! Hahaha!"_

…

_**X**_

"_I know your past, you can't deny it, Tiny."_

"_You stupid…weak, pathetic kit!"_

"_Your words don't affect me, because after all, I know your weakness. I am part of you, and you shoved that weak part of you out. You may have a dozen, or even more lives, but I am one as well. Sure, it might not affect you if you kill me yourself, but if anyone else does you drop down the drain like a fly zapped by a light."_

"_Then I'll just kill you myself, Seven!"_

…

_**X**_

_A battlefield. Blood splattered on every cat's paws, dead or alive. Bodies strewn across the dirt, blood in pools with nearly every step any living thing could take. _

_A yowl. More were dying. Both clans were falling._

_Tears fell from one cat's cheek. Sadness. Sorrow. Greif. _

"_I do not want this to repeat itself in our future…"_

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

"Don't give up on your dreams, dammit!"

Half's ears perked up at the words, and she looked around in that fleeting second, her skin prickling under her cream tabby pelt. The yell, the voice – those words were addressed and sent towards her, flying over the howling wind. Who? I-It couldn't be…?

A black-white-and-gray pelt shivered in the midst of the sudden-started battle just minutes in. Blood and scratches seemd on every cat's pelt, but yet they banded together in hope of a new beginning. Forgiven were some, while others risked their lives to protect others from opposite clans – even the few BloodClan cats the joined the forged LionClan in battle.

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

"_My name is Half! Not kit!" The cream tabby kitten squeaked in protest underneath the sharp claws of white stained with a deep crimson blood. She continued to defy him in short moments, but for the black tom with a white left paw to hear the weak kit actually directly was surprising._

"_You are a weak worthless kit. You have no name…" He tried to sound successful in his own worries, but something held him back, taking his cold heart in his claws. He was unsure; he knew about his own past and name of 'Tiny', and how he had been hurt beyond imagine by that no-brained Tigerstar of ShadowClan. Was she of enough importance to anyone to actually be named, unlike him?_

"_Half!" She said proudly, lifting her head high, almost oblivious to the slightly interested; seeming not to have a killing instinct pointed towards her, Scourge. "I am not weak or worthless! I am Half!"_

Lair, _he thought, but then blinked in slight horror as he realized his own short-sided thoughts. _But…That is what Ruby and Socks called me when I came back from the forest…No. I wasn't worthless, weak, and tiny like she is. I was strong, and that is why I am who I am today! She isn't the same as me!

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

A golden tabby she-cat with a black nose and tail-tip and green eyes let out a whoop, hearing the sounds of fighting cats close-by. As the black-nosed she-cat's ears pricked up, she listened. It seemed as if all the clans were fighting in one area, but she knew different. By the looks of the moors, she guessed that the clans had already split up, and unluckily, ThunderClan and WindClan had been attacked first.

A crimson tom stepped up beside her, sharing a glance with a dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and a long white stripe going down her back, confidence in their gazes. They were ready, and now they would join the fight; no doubt about it…

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

"_Our true objectives may be different from his, but have you a moment in your life seen something as great as the courage he possess'?" The crimson tom growled in defiance, turning and twisting his head around in all directs at the others watching with surprised looks at the boldness in his voice. "I may have been recovered off the streets, and yes, like all of you I may have feared him but do you truly think what Scourge is doing is right? He is no longer that cat we once knew – he is a shadow of his past self and someone who deserves no mercy!"_

_A dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and a white stripe going down her back stepped forward out of the crowd in agreement with the tom, Red. "I joined Josh's rebel forces to escape from Scourge, and at one point I think we all have thought of it? Josh wanted to take down Scourge to get his revenge for Scourge hurting his sister, and all of have joined his cause for something similar, haven't we?"_

_Cats nodded in agreement, and soon the cat referred as the Third-In-Command in the rebels spoke up._

"_I'm a true cat of the rebellion, so I'm going to fight be Josh's side in this war!"_

_The crimson tom, Red, and the dark gray tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes and a white stripe going down her back, Domino, grinned. They both stood side-by-side, looking at the Third-In-Command with a renewed respect. Though, the Third-In-Command already had many cats' respect already, it seemed that whenever the she-cat made a new speech cats found her even more likable. Strike only had one eye, a fault of going against Bone when the black she-cat with a silver muzzle and back paws had argued against Scourge's Second-In-Command. True to her name though, with one strike already leaning towards getting killed by Scourge, it was a wonder to many how she ever survived; given the deal that not many ever lived five seconds when getting into a fight with the black and white-furred tom Bone._

"_Aye! Lets' fight I'llya' say! Ya'!" Brokyn, a golden tabby with a black nose and tail-tip and green eyes announced from the middle of the crowd, nearly immediately parting a hole in the crowd as cats backed up around her to look at the source of where the voice came from. The golden tabby with a black nose and tail-tip grinned wolfishly, her sharp teeth showing._

"_We ain't none of t'ese 'ere cowards of t'em BloodClan cats that don't got none of t'is 'ere pride t'at we got! Don'tja' all got t'at heart o' cour'nge t'at our own lead's Josh's got?(We ain't none of these here cowards of them BloodClan cats that don't got none of this here pride that we got! Don't you all got that heart of courage that our own leader Josh had got?)" Even with her cut-off words that were slightly jumbled up, cats still heard the meaning of Brokyn's loud but meaningful words. "Well 'en ifya' do – t'en ya' bet'er go up'pun show it li'e ya' mean it 'cause I'm goin' ta' join Strike 'ere an' so shoul' ya'! (Well then if you do – then you better go up and show it like you mean it because I'm going to join Strike here and so should you!)"_

"_Don't give up just because some low-life Scourge pushes you down to the ground! Now, who's gonna join us?" Red struck up the call, eyes brightening up as he glanced gratefully at Brokyn; who had made the situation only that much better than before, as now cats nodded in agreement. _

"_Aye!" Brokyn shouted._

"_Yup!" Domino joined in again, and then raised her head and flicked her tail to the crowd, signaling them to join in if they were brave enough._

"_We will fight! We will fight! We will fight!"_

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

The WindClan deputy leaped in front of her son's former mate; ThunderClan's former medicine cat, with amazing speed. She swiped her sharp claws at a white BloodClan she-cat that was quite small, with a scruffy-looking tail. Leafpool gasped, but before she could speak a thanks to the older WindClan cat she was narrowly missed by a paw of dog-claws aimed for her head. The former medicine cat leaped back, clearing the space between her and the dark ginger tom with white ears and a black nose, standing by Ashfoot's side.

Ashfoot, in the corner of her eye, saw the brown tabby she-cat, and couldn't help but smiling as she fended off another attack, helping the ThunderClan she-cat.

"Don't go falling over now, Leafpool." The WindClan deputy said. "If worse comes to worse we might just need a few more helping paws with herbs right along, and I wouldn't want you to fall behind even if StarClan might."

Leafpool's ears twitched at the words, glancing at the WindClan warrior. Did Ashfoot want her to act as a medicine cat if they started to lose and more cats than they could handle got injured? Her last words, though, seemed to drive thorns into Leafpool's pelt. She wouldn't want her to fall behind even if StarClan did? Did that mean that Ashfoot was hoping she was actually act as a medicine cat even if StarClan didn't? Leafpool didn't find enough time to question the older's words though, because it seemed that the BloodClan warriors were getting restless waiting for the few seconds the two cats from different clans spoke out their ordeals.

Three fairly large BloodClan cats threw themselves towards the WindClan deputy and former ThunderClan medicine cat; interrupting the two's conversation.

Leafpool let out a yowl of fright, but before any sharp dog-claws could reach her a black-furred figure crashed into the ginger tom, slashing and clawing the BloodClan cat's fur out and cutting his way through their ranks, hissing. When the black tom finally sent the three BloodClan cats running, he turned around to face his mother and former mate.

"T-Thanks…" Leafpool said, unsure of what to say. She felt small and vulnerable under Crowfeather's gaze, and her pelt seemed to prickle as she found herself unable to look away.

Crowfeather ignored her; or at least seemed to, until he received a glare from Ashfoot. He looked back at Leafpool, and then mumbled, "I'm going to fight. Do you want to join, or go…join Krestelflight in his den?"

Leafpool shook her head. "I am no longer a medicine cat, and I will only help with herbs if we are in certain danger. Right now, I will fight, just as the warrior I am."

Ashfoot smiled at the two, and then with a flick of her bushy tail, she jumped away to help another WindClan warrior in her battle. Leafpool blinked, realizing that the WindClan deputy was leaving, and she licked her chest nervously, but stepped forward anyways as Crowfeather called out her name encouragingly.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Brackenfur! Watch out!"

Brackenfur let out a hiss of rage, dodging the oncoming swipe from a gray and white apprentice-sized she-cat. He took a sheathed paw and slammed it onto the small cat's head, making sure that he only knocked her out before he dragged her over away from the fighting cats to the edge of the training hollow. He didn't want to harm younger cats, especially ones that had just lost their kit fluff-fur.

Squirrelflight dipped her head towards him in a 'you're welcome' and then bounded off to join Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, and a WindClan warrior (just one of many, since both ThunderClan and WindClan had split between the two territories to fight BloodClan who had attacked them on the way back from the gathering).

"LionClan! We must not give in! Protect the lives of your brothers and sisters, of your clanmates and friends, of your allies and fellow clans!" Brackenfur shouted. "We have enough strength, and we just need to courage to defeat them! We are LionClan, and we will not back down!"

"LionClan!" Mousewhisker yowled, charging forward and biting down and a brown tom's shoulder. Hazeltail followed his lead, on the brown tom's other side and biting down on his foreleg.

"LionClan!" Poppyfrost; who had moved away from the nursery just a few days ago, shouted. Berrynose at her side, the two rushed forward and knocked a scruffy-looking gray tom away from Blossomfall.

"LionClan!" More cats joined in, and soon enough nearly every cat fighting in the training hollow was echoing the yowl, calling up more of their strength and pushing on with even more strength, trying to push away the BloodClan cats that seemed to come more and more with each passing second; multiplying almost.

Mousewhisker slashed a gray tabby with unsheathed claws, his eyes daring. He had decided and set his mind to it – he would fight and if he died, then that would be that, because he knew that if they failed, then the four clans would cease to exist. They would just be selfish cowards that were nothing of their former clans. He wouldn't just fight for ThunderClan, he would fight for all the clans; and maybe even Hollyleaf too…

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Graystripe!" Brairlight warned the tabby tom, screeching out from her view at the entrance of the medicine cat den. The gray tabby tom turned, and luckily, jumped to the side; just narrowly missing a tussle of a white tom with a black tail-tip and a one-eyed Toadstep. Graystripe looked after Toadstep for a moment as the BloodClan warrior took a blow to the head – Toadstep gaining his advantage as he hadn't run out of energy yet, unlike the white tom had.

Graystripe smiled at Brairlight, grateful for the warning she had given. The brown she-cat smiled back shyly, her eyes shining. At least her father appreciated her more than her own mother did.

"Please StarClan," Brairlight whispered a prayer. "Don't let him leave this early."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

A gray-blue tom opened his mismatched colored eyes. He just couldn't avoid one stupid prophecy, could he? He grumbled something under his breath, and then sighing, glanced back at the two cats from his Tribe behind him. One was Aki, the healer, and the other was Alchemy, Aki's brother. He actually found them to be spiritually connected with the stars, just as he was, so it was convenient to bring them along so that he could show them just how dangerous their power could really be. After all, his Tribe wasn't exactly welcomed into StarClan, nor the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

Alchemy, a red tom with large black spots on his back, rolled his eyes at his shy sister. "Of course we'll get there soon! The only thing I don't want to deal with is having to explain to StarClan why we're here – Jakko can do that. He can handle them, Aki, after all; he isn't named Soul-Stealer for nothing." The red and black spotted tom grinned as if to reassure her, and then added, his eyes now looking ahead as cats started to emerge from the shadows of the trees. "Looks like we've been spotted."

Swiftpaw; and former ThunderClan apprentice, hissed at the intruders, his fur bristling. His sharp claws slide out, but another cat held out his golden tail to stop the black and white apprentice from leaping forward and attacking – but not without giving the intruders a sharp glare.

Lionheart stepped forward, not bothering to dip his head down in respect to Jakko as a normal cat would do to a leader. The golden tom didn't have the most pleasant look on his face, and as Whitestorm and Bluestar came up beside him, Jakko observed that they didn't either. The Leader of the Tribe Of Autumn Leaves noticed that there were also others surrounding them, claws unsheathed, all watching and waiting for something to happen. The blue-gray tom with mismatched eyes found that he recognized a few cats from all clans, including Ashfur of ThunderClan, Stonefur of RiverClan, Flametail of ShadowClan, Sunstar of ThunderClan, Tallstar of WindClan, Deadfoot of WindClan, and Smokepaw of ShadowClan.

"What is your business here?" Stonefur; a former deputy of RiverClan asked, his voice threatening. "You know why you're whole tribe was cast of from the Tribe of Rushing Water and the Tribe of Endless Hunting – we issued the same resolve."

"We may have been banished, but that doesn't mean we won't step in when you are letting the clans die." Jakko said calmly, his amber and green eyes looking bored but yet wise at the same time. "I request that you let us fight; with you this time."

Bluestar frowned. "Why do you want to help us? You have no reason to – and you betrayed the Tribe of Rushing Water back when the Ancients lived; we can't trust you not to betray us like you did them."

"We were corrupted in the past!" Alchemy growled out, unsheathing his claws and leaping forward before Jakko could stop him. "You can't blame us for something that happened back then!"

Bluestar hissed at the red and black tom, alarmed that he had nearly attacked her. She narrowed her eyes, not seeing how these cats _couldn't_ see how they couldn't _blame_ them for what they did. For what they had thought! Bluestar was broken out her thoughts when she heard a hiss; a sharp loud one, and turned her head. Swiftpaw leaped forward but before he could claw Alchemy's pelt off Whitestorm and Ashfur were already pinning him down with their paws on his back. She gave an approved nod to Whitestorm and Ashfur.

"You're whole Tribe didn't regret what they did when they came to the afterlife – and that is you're fault! That is why we did not accept you," Deadfoot; a former WindClan deputy back from the clans old forest spat. "And why we will not let you persuade us into fighting a helpless battle that we cannot even see!" The former WindClan leader, Tallstar, nodded his head in agreement, giving his shoulder and quick lick of pride at his former deputy standing up and taking control of the situation.

Aki swallowed nervously. "F-Flametail, y-y-you're a, um, Healer, right? Y-You know how we hate to see cat's h-hurt! I-I would help your clan if they got injured if you let us h-help you." Bluestar pricked her ears at hearing the seemingly shy she-cat speak, and then looked over to the former ShadowClan medicine cat for his answer.

Smokepaw blinked. Although he didn't know Flametail when he was alive since he fell down to his death on the Great Journey, he had at least made a generally good friendship with the ginger-furred cat. He knew how Flametail would answer. Smokepaw knew that Flametail usually put his paws into the other cat's fur, as to say, and see what it was like from their perspective, and as he saw Flametail's expression change, it was what he had feared the most as an answer.

"We do need extra allies, Bluestar, Tallstar, Sunstar…" Flametail said.

Swiftpaw hissed furiously, writhing and struggling to get away from Ashfur and Whitestorm's paws holding him down. "How do you suppose we even reach the clans? Scourge has blocked off our connection! He was never supposed to get extra lives – and neither was Bone or any other of the BloodClan cats that were killed before!"

Ashfur frowned, ears down. "He's right," He said with a low voice. "Even if we did allow you to go down just like we did in the battle with the Dark Forest, and have you as allies, there's no possible way to get down to the living."

"StarClan is stuck here, and we can't even see the clans anymore. The moonpool is blurred, and thus our vision is as well. How do you plan to fix that?" Stonefur questioned.

Jakko's amber and green eyes brightened. "Ariwolf. Sobaku ne Ariwolf, or as she calls herself these days, Seven. _Seven sins…_"

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

…

…

**.~A/N: So, just so if you don't know, Sunstar was the leader before Bluestar and ***SPOILER***he only got 8 lives **** when he became leader, so I thought it was interesting if I put him in there. Also, Stonefur was the deputy to Leopardstar at one point, wasn't he? I think that's his name anyways, I keep getting him and Stormfur mixed up! Of course, I just adore Smokepaw too! I feel so bad that he fell down to his death! (I think he did at least).**

**Aww! Brairlight's got a relationship with Graystripe! Father-daughter love! ^^ Okay, so now is the time for suggestions! Anyone want Squirrel x Bramble? Dove x Tiger or Bumble? Anything else you can think of, including between dead and the living like Graystripe x Silverstream (cuze I hate Millie and luv Silverstream) or Feather (I guess) or Leaf x Crow? (I H.A.T.E. Nightcloud) Aw heck, I wouldn't care if someone suggested that ****Lion x Heather**** thing. Though, that would be an affair sooo…Poor Lion. o-o Okay, cross that out please!**

_**Also, anyone want to give me some names for Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's kits?**_

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Firestar – ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Graystipe – long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze – golden tom with amber eyes

Toadstep – black and white tom with one eye

Brairlight – dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Cherrypaw – ginger she-cat

**Queens:**

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Amberkit, a gray she-kit with white paws and amber eyes, Snowkit, a white tom with amber eyes, and Dewkit, a gray tom with dark amber eyes)

Cinderheart – expecting Lionblaze's kits

**Elders:**

None


	8. Scattered, Part 2

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

**Chapter 7: Scattered (Part 2)**

…

…

…

Cinderheart had a problem…

_A big problem._

Sure, she had refused to go to the nursery for a few days, but she wasn't expecting a war to start either at the time she and Lionblaze had decided to be mates. Now, she had kits, and by the pain in her belly she could tell…

They were coming.

Weren't they a week early? She was worried, deeply. The she-cat tried to stand, her goal to get out to the opening of the nursery and call out for Jayfeather, but as the pain jolted through her she fell back down the ground, eyes widening. They were coming _now_.

Cinderheart clenched her teeth together, pinning her ears down against her head.

"Sorreltail! Brightheart!" She managed to hiss out. Sorreltail blinked, catching the restrained mew, and then blinked again in surprise. The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat quickly stood up and was out the of the den within seconds, coming back with a ruffed-up looking blind Jayfeather.

Jayfeather came over, setting down the herbs near Cinderheart, and then gently put a paw on her stomach. Cinderheart whimpered, a shudder of pain going through her. The blue-eyed medicine cat drew back, and then flicked his tail, beckoning Brightheart over. Sorreltail was already seated beside him, a concerned look on her face.

"Sorreltail, go fetch a stick, one that won't shatter to pieces when Cinderheart bites down." Jayfeather ordered, and then aiming his words at Brightheart, continued with, "I think there's going to be some blood. I'm going to need some extra moss to soak it up."

The two mothers both nodded and were out of the den grabbing the requested supplies within moments, adrenaline pumping in their veins. A fight was going on outside, they knew, and it was one of the worst times to give birth to kits.

Cinderheart tried to look down at her belly, but the moment she lifted her head Jayfeather only pushed her back down, telling her to lay down and be still. She winced. She had the memories of Cinderpelt, and she fully remembered when Cinderpelt was Cinderpaw, training under Yellowfang, and she failed when Silverstream lost too much blood when kitting. The memory kept on replaying again and again inside her head, only making it worse.

"Where is Lionblaze?" Cinderheart asked through gritted teeth. "I need him to be here!" _What if this is my last chance to say goodbye?_

"Out of camp." Jayfeather nearly growled out the answer in a flash. "I can tell from that expression that you want him to be here. Fine." Brightheart walked through the entrance, moss stuffed in her mouth so much even Jayfeather was slightly surprised for a second. The white and ginger she-cat glanced over at Sorreltail's and her's kits huddling back in the corner of the nursery staring with wide eyes at Cinderheart before dropping the moss at Jayfeather's paws.

"Go get my brother." Jayfeather pointed down at Cinderheart. "She wants him, and for this I'll allow him. He should be at the abandon twoleg nest, or somewhere between here and there." Brightheart turned to leave, hearing the words of Jayfeather sharp, "Hurry!" as she sprinted out of the den. Just as the one-eyed Brightheart ran out, Sorreltail came dashing in, a small but thick stick in her jaws. She gave it to Cinderheart, who retrieved it with a small smile of gratitude. She still had the bad feeling ripping through her body – the feeling that made her so much more worried.

Cinderheart bit down on the stick as a starting spasm of pain racked her body, hoping that at least her kits could survive, even if she might not.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"_What _did you just do?" Swiftpaw demanded an answer for the reason the Moonpool was now just so mysteriously glowing in his face as he peered down to look at it. Lionheart was at his side, looking down at the glowing icy water, his fur rising.

Alchemy gave Seven a good look that directly said to the red tabby with black paws: _What in the Tribe of Autumn Leaves did you just do? _

Seven gave an careless shrug, unfazed by all of her enemies around her. Although, she did look a bit annoyed by the fact that the one who had summoned her was in fact Jakko who she deeply had curled around her tail like a puppet so to speak. The former ShadowClan medicine cat, Flametail, and the Healer of the Tribe of Autumn Leaves, Aki, lingered at the back of the group, both sharing doubtful looks. They could tell a fight might arise. Bluestar and Whitestorm were in front of them, both at Jakko's sides. Sunstar, Tallstar and Deadfoot had all left before then, saying that they would spread the word around StarClan that the Moonpool was being cleared.

Ashfur and Stonefur padded up to the Moonpool; the latter dipping his head down to touch his nose to the pool. Just as his pink nose touched the cold surface, and gray tom was gone. Ashfur let out a yowl as the cat beside him just vanished. Swiftpaw leaped to his paws at the water's edge, his claws unsheathed and pointing at Seven as the apprentice faced him, Smokepaw at his side, fangs bared.

Seven only blinked. "Forgot to tell ya' that, didn't I?"

"What is the meaning of this? Why has my son just disappeared?" Bluestar hissed.

"I enhanced your little pool here. Now whenever you touch it…Well…" She let her words hang in the air, before looking over with her yellow eyes at Jakko. "He should know my tricks by now. Bye, bye, then, I've got to go! Ariwolf doesn't want to have to wait long, ya' know!"

_I swear that cat is insane… _Swiftpaw thought.

_Why did Flametail have to ever suggest this? _Smokepaw glanced over at his ginger medicine cat friend. _Now all of this will be blamed on ShadowClan – again!_

"Wait-," Whitstorm shouted. He didn't even get through a sentence before the yellow-eyed she-cat was gone with a gust of wind blowing through the area. He closed his mouth as all became silent again, his ears going down. He looked over his shoulder back at his former leader, but Bluestar shook her head, walking forward.

"What did she do?"

Alchemy looked up from where he was looking down at the glowing pool. "Eh? Why are you asking me – I ain't met her before? This is my first time coming here, uh, Bluestar, right? Soul-Stealer," All the StarClan cats flinched, and Jakko thought he saw a smirk on Alchemy's face. "Is the one who knows that Ariwolf, or Seven as she says now, the best.

"Neither, does my sister, Aki. Sorry Bluestar but, you've got to talk to him sometime." The smirk on Alchemy's face grew, and Bluestar bristled in front of the red tom spotted with black.

Flametail frowned, seeing the reluctance in Bluestar's gaze, and turned to Jakko himself, stepping forward towards the blue-gray tom with mismatched amber and green eyes. "W-What happened?"

"Stonefur was sent down below to the living world. To the clans. Seven said she enhanced it, so she made that Moonpool of yours more powerful than it was before." Jakko meowed. "So to speak, he doesn't have a solid form but he can stay down there for a while and encourage the clans and fight. If you touch that water you won't be able to actually touch any cat of the clans, but you'll be able to fight."

After hearing those words, Swiftpaw grinned, lashing his tail in anticipation. "Well then, what am I waiting for – I won't let some half-clan deputy of RiverClan beat me!" The black and white apprentice vanished just as Stonefur did, only the ripple in the water of the StarClan Moonpool to even confirm that the ThunderClan apprentice was ever there. Aki and Flametail both blinked, before sharing the same look of confidence. Jakko saw this and his eyes flashed with a sudden concern.

"Wait Aki! We have no idea what will happen if we touch the Light's grounds – the Moonpool! Don't you dare try-Alchemy what in the blazes are you-No!"

Alchemy grinned just as Swiftpaw had, and was gone.

Bluestar, Lionheart and Whitestorm gaped. For the deed the cats of the Tribe of Autumn Leaves did, they were completely reckless – either that or Alchemy was foolishness itself. Something caught the edge of Whitestorm's eyes, and the tom leaped forward, but was too late; as was Jakko who had leaped as well. Aki and Flametail, side-by-side, had disappeared into the oblivion of the war down below.

Smokepaw's whiskers twitched as he looked over at the ThunderClan cats. "Looks like I got no choice. I can't leave that medicine cat all alone down there. We don't have any clans up here – we are StarClan. We are combined, and that will not go to fail. Are you with me, Ashfur?"

Ashfur stepped forward. "Brambleclaw is gonna be so jealous that I get to see Squirrelflight." He whispered to himself, a smile creeping its way onto his face as he touched his nose to the water. Following him was Smokepaw, who was gone just after.

"No choice is right…I guess." Whitestorm grumbled, vanishing as well as he put his head down to the water. Bluestar blinked. "He's right. Let's go, Lionheart." The golden tom nodded, and they took the few steps over to the Moonpool and bent their heads down.

In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"_Beware the icy storm, for even the darkest half of the soul can be chained…"_

Jayfeather blinked, his ears pricking up, pausing for a moment. The prophecy that red tabby cat with black paws had told him? Cinderheart screeched, and Jayfeather was reminded of the blood at his paws and the fourth kit that was coming out. He clenched his teeth together, looking back down at his paws for a moment; blood coating them like a disease in Leaf-bare.

"J-Jayfeather…" Sorreltail whispered next to him, eyes wide as the fourth kit was pushed out with another yowl of pain from Cinderheart. The stick lay shattered to tiny slivers next to the queen's head, already bitten through much to Sorreltail's and Jayfeather's surprise.

"A-Ah…A-Another o-one-," Cinderheart tried to meow, but then shuddered and her breath was caught and torn out of her as a deadly shock convulsed through her body. Jayfeather flinched, and jerked his head at Sorreltail and then to Cinderheart, ordering her to take the kits – Cinderheart's kits – a little ways away from their mother. Sorreltail was hesistant, but obeyed and cradled the four kits close to her; the fourth kit that had been born was dead, a stillborn.

Brightheart stumbled into the den, new bleeding scratches covering her pelt. Looking over at Sorreltail's and her's kits to check over if they were safe or not, she came further into the den. Lionblaze followed, fur ruffled as if he had just gotten into a fight with five badgers. He immediately darted over to his mate's side, gasping in shock as his paws reached a puddle of Cinderheart's blood.

"C-cinderheart! W-What?" He switched his gaze to his brother, who finally took out the fifth kit and bit the sack it was in, and then shoved it into Brightheart's paws, who began to hurriedly lick it, wishing it to survive. The blind medicine cat stepped a few paces back, and just gazed with his empty blue eyes. Brightheart whimpered and curled her tail around Cinderheart's kits, including the fourth stillborn one who lay with a hollow broken form.

Cinderheart gave a small smile, her breathing slowing. "The black kit is…Hollykit, for Hollyleaf…T-The pale gray i-is Skykit and th-the one that l-looks like you is…Sunkit. The silver is Cr-Creekkit." She coughed, a few drops of blood coming out. "I-I don't t-think I'll be able to see them grow up to be warriors like you, L-Lionblaze."

"N-No…W-What are you saying Cinderheart! Y-you can't…" Lionblaze shook his head, ears going down as he bent his head lower, licking her cheek. "D-Don't leave me! Please! I can't go on without you – you're the only one the looked over the prophecy and saw me f-for who I truly was – you can't die!"

Blood. Lionblaze looked down once more, seeing Cinderheart's blood surrounding her. It couldn't be her destiny to die like this! She was a warrior, his mate, the other half of his soul! She was his soulmate – she couldn't leave him like this, with her kits, bleeding out to death!

"I'm sorry…" Her voice was a whisper, and it was shaky. "I love you Lionblaze...Promise to take care of the kits for me, okay?"

Lionblaze flinched. No longer could he register that there were other cats near him and his mate, or that he had kits. The only thing in his mind was that Cinderheart was dying. Her blood was on his paws and he could do nothing to save her.

"I love you, Cinderheart so please stay! Stay with me! Cinderheart!"

She started to close her pale eyes, her small smile still there, pelt's movement dimming.

"Promise." She moved her mouth through the word, but no sound came out. Lionblaze's yowled out her name, but her breathing stopped, and only the smile of hope was left for the golden tom as he stared at her dead form.

Lionblaze pressed his nose into her fur, sobbing. "I-I promise, for you. I'll never forget you, Cinderheart."

Jayfeather swallowed, and he beckoned Brightheart and Sorreltail over, who both looked too shaken to say or do anything. "Take the kits to the medicine cat den and stay there. Sorreltail, you can give milk to her kits. I'll take to informing our leader of her death." Sorreltail went and retrieved her kits, flicking her tail towards herself to tell Brightheart's kits to follow her, and carefully the two mothers darted across the camp and inside the medicine cat den; the safest place to be at the time. As Jayfeather watched them go, he looked around his camp, trying to find anything to think about other than Cinderheart.

Jayfeather found that a few WindClan cats had joined in and had come to defend their camp. Sedgewhisker, Emberfoot, Swallowtail and Whitetail were all spread out in groups. There weren't many BloodClan cats in the hollow yet, but he had seen one or two of them sent flying off the sharp drop of a cliff and plummet down to their death as they hit the ground of the ThunderClan's camp below.

Firestar was near the entrance of the camp, fighting with Graystripe, Sandstorm and Dustpelt at his back. The fire-colored furred leader knocked away another enemy away, and then glanced around. The WindClan cats had finished off their cats and were either walking around or sitting down with blank looks. The last BloodClan warrior in the hollow had been scared off…Had BloodClan run out of cats to send? Were the outside forces winning?

Jayfeather trotted up to his leader, dipping his head down in respect. Firestar flicked his tail and told the blind-eyed medicine cat to speak as he finally settled down and took a breath.

"I'm going to tell you straight out, Firestar. Cinderheart," Jayfeather meowed to his leader with another deep breath. "Is dead…" Firestar's eyes showed surprise, and he slowly nodded, suddenly still. "She died from the loss of blood. Lionblaze is in the nursery right now mourning. She had five kits though, but one of them was already dead when it came out." Jayfeather shuffled his paws, putting more weight on his back legs. "It's lucky any of them even survived; usually that doesn't happen. The kits are in the medicine cat den for now with Brightheart and Sorreltail."

"I would recommend," Jayfeather said, glancing around the ThunderClan camp with his eyes, as if he weren't blind. Though, his ears were perked and listening, even if his blindness made the world disappear from sight, his ears made the world appear from hearing. "You to send out a cat or two to go check on WindClan, and probably the other groups by the training hollow, twoleg nest, and stream."

Firestar nodded, aware that his medicine cat couldn't see it, but could hear the movement. "It's turning to night already, and soon StarClan will be out. It's been a whole day since the battle started, and everyone is losing their strength as it goes on – truthfully, I do not know how we are supposed to win. Have you gotten word from StarClan?"

"Well, I had a prophecy a while ago, but I thought that was for Half, but now that I think about it, it may have more than one meaning to it. _Beware the icy storm, for even the darkest half of the soul can be chained… _I think another meaning of the prophecy just happened. Cinderheart died, and her body became cold, as always happens when…someone dies…That could be the _beware of the icy storm. _The other part of the prophecy that says, _for even the darkest half of the soul can be chained _could be not exactly something evil, but earlier Lionblaze mention soulmates. Well, what if its dark and light for soulmates, in a way. Cinderheart could be the _darkest half of the soul _that has been taken from us and is now stuck, or in other words, _chained to StarClan _and can never come back."

"You are correct, Jayfeather." A voice spoke, causing Firestar to suddenly spin around on his paws with a alarmed look on his face of shock. "Hello, Firestar."

Whitestorm grinned at his former leader. "A little accident happened in StarClan and…"

"A few StarClan cats were transported down here." Lionheart said, appearing beside the white tom. Firestar purred, walking up and sharing a greeting. Sandstorm noticed, and upon seeing the two, she beckoned Graystripe and Dustpelt over to see. Graystripe let out a meow of surprise and then rushed forward to his former mentor, tackling him to the ground happily.

"A few?" Jayfeather questioned curiously, his tail waving back and forth behind him. He didn't look troubled, but he supposed the only way he was so unfazed by Cinderheart death was because he had accepted it when he saw the fourth kit come out dead. He knew she wouldn't survive after that.

"Bluestar, Lionheart, myself, Ashfur, Stonefur, Flametail, Smokepaw, Swiftpaw, and a few other cats named Alchemy, Aki and Jakko."

"I don't recognize the name Smokepaw…I think I've heard of Swift paw though." Jayfeather said.

Ashfur let out a loud yowl of surprise as his paws touched the ground. He then looked above and then his eyes went wide.

"No! Wait No-!" A smaller gray form landed on top of him and Ashfur's face was shoved into the dirt. "Ow." Ashfur commented, his voice muffled. Smokepaw shook his fur out and leaped off the ThunderClan cat, meowing an apology. Ashfur just nodded, looking a bit winded as he looked around the camp he had once lived in, and then to Bluestar, Lionheart and Whitestorm and finally to Firestar and Jayfeather.

Smokepaw's ear twisted to the side. "Hey, why did I end up in ThunderClan's camp, not ShadowClan?"

"It's…Closest to the Moonpool I guess." Lionheart mumbled. "But if that's right, then why aren't we coming in order of how we left?" Firestar, Sandstorm, Dustpelt and Graystipe all stayed quiet, still a bit overwhelmed. Jayfeather listened, trying to make sense of it all.

"S-Swiftpaw!" A voice yowled from inside the medicine cat den.

Jayfeather's whiskers twitched. "Now I remember him. Brightheart, when she was an apprentice, went out with Swiftpaw to fight the dogs when the clans lived in the old territory because Bluestar," Bluestar looked down at her paws. "Wouldn't make them warriors. In the end Swiftpaw was killed and Brightheart lost and eye." He turned his head towards where he thought he heard Smokepaw shuffle his paws nervously, probably at being surrounded by so many ThunderClan cats. "But who are you?"

Smokepaw scowled. "I died on the Great Journey. I was an apprentice of ShadowClan. When we were walking along a rocky path, it shattered and I fell down a hole to my death." No one commented on what he had said. An uneasy silence passed through the camp until Sedgewhisker of WindClan walked up, trying not to stare at the StarClan cats in amazement.

"The BloodClan warriors have disappeared it seems. We," The WindClan warrior gestured to the WindClan cats gathered behind. "Would like to go check the borders and see to our clan now. I think they may have stopped their attack by now, since night is already upon us. I thank you for helping us defend our camp."

Firestar dipped his head down, not out of respect since he was of higher rank, but out of gratitude. "And I thank you for helping us defend our camp. When you get there you can send my warriors back here and if you could, recall any groups that are out in the territory to come back to camp to heal injures."

Sedgewhisker nodded and then flicked his tail for the WindClan cats to follow and they padded out of the tunnel as one.

"I wonder if they've gone to attack RiverClan and ShadowClan…" Sandstorm meowed out the possibility.

"But why give you time to recover?" Ashfur snorted. "They've got bees in their brains if they're attacking two uninjured clans and letting us heal our wounds." Ashfur sat down and grunted, turning his head away. Bluestar sighed, remembering the old Ashfur when he was an apprentice. Lionheart said something to Whitestorm, and the two broke up in small laughter – much of which none of the others understood.

Swiftpaw came walking out of the medicine cat den, a grin on his face. "'Ello everybody!" Bright heart followed behind him, a smile on her face at seeing her old companion.

"I-Incoming!"

A gray-furred tom was falling, most likely describable as Stonefur of RiverClan. The ThunderClan cats, dead and alive, and Smokepaw cleared out of the way as the former RiverClan deputy landed on the ground, his fur bristling in shock.

"W-What happened? Where am I?" Stonefur then realized the other StarClan cats were around him, and giving his chest a few couple licks in embarrassment he then said, "Oh. ThunderClan camp then. Well, where's Flametail and that other she-cat, uh, Healer, that left with him?"

"We're here!"

Flametail trotted up, the Tribe of Autumn Leaves' Healer right behind him. Behind her was her brother, Alchemy; the red and black spotted tom grinning at his success of making it back to the living.

"Stonefur?" Sandstorm meowed confusedly. "Flametail? Who are these two?" Her question was obviously pointed out at Aki and Alchemy, the cats of the tribe.

"I-I'm A-Aki…"

Alchemy gave his sister a small nudge to the shoulder and then flicked his tail back and forth with a small grin. "Alchemy of the Tribe of Autumn Leaves. We're both dead too, like these StarClan cats here. Long story though to tell, so don't ask."

"Since they've seemed to fall back," Bluestar meowed. "I think our most wisest choice is for Jayfeather here to heal the wounded as the WindClan warriors tell our battle-groups to come back. Aki here can help," _Although I would rather have her not. We don't know if we can trust her yet…But Flametail seems to already have a connection with her, and Swiftpaw doesn't look like he's about to tear Alchemy's fur off now so… _"Flametail," The ginger-furred former ShadowClan medicine cat looked up from his dark-furred friend Smokepaw to the blue-gray furred former ThunderClan leader. "Smokepaw and you should go check on your clans. Stonefur, if you'd like you could do the same."

Stonefur nodded. "Thank you Bluestar. I'm a bit worried for Mistystar myself and well…" He turned his head away, feeling a bit awkward. "I know I'm Half-Clan and all but…RiverClan is my home. I would prefer to stay there now that I'm here and I can help."

Smokepaw and Flametail agreed as well, the latter adding a few words about healing the members of his former clan if BloodClan indeed attack them and seeing his former mentor who nowadays was growing a bit old.

"J-Jayfeather!" A small voice; from the ginger apprentice Cherrypaw, sounded from across the camp. The voice could be identified as worried, and scared as well as shaky. The blind blue-eyed medicine cat turned his head away from the StarClan cats, his ears twisting the front as he rushed the distance over the ThunderClan apprentice. At Cherrypaw's paws was an injured white-furred warrior whose fur was stained with crimson blood. Although from the scent of it, Jayfeather could tell most of the blood on Cloudtail's pelt wasn't his own, but the fresh bleeding gash on the side of his face was.

Cloudtail's face was most definitely scarred for life. A long line of cut flesh stretched up from the ThunderClan warrior's jaw to just under his left eye; dripping red liquid. The blue-eyed tom was wincing, his left eye closed even though it hadn't been touched, and he was on the ground with his front legs placed out in front of him. Anyone could see that the white-furred warrior was in pain.

It only took one feel of the wound to make the blind yet grumpy, snappy, sharp-eared and sometimes even a small bit peevish Jayfeather to say:

"Now look what you've done! Now you and Brightheart nearly match in the side of torn-up faces! You stupid idiot – you're screwed no matter what way you look at it!"

**~…**

**.**

**..**

…

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! I just didn't know how to finish it and the document was sitting on my computer for about a few weeks – and I went camping with my family for four days, so I couldn't work on it then… D: **

**Anywho~ Sorry Cinderheart fans but she had to die! It had to be draaammmaatticcc! Aw, poor Lionblaze. Well anyways, she had five kits but one of 'dem died…Maybe more will within a day or two…~Maybe? Well, have hopes for Hollykit, Sunkit, Skykit and Creekkit! (I also give thanks to Matsuri Wolfsong for Sunkit and Skykit!)**

**Oh, and just to clear things up in case your confused. In the original series when Silverstream rescues Graystripe from the river that he almost drowns in, she uses the word idiot, so I figured that cats knew what it meant. So, Jayfeather can say idiot because these kitties know what it means!**

…

…

…

**Review! Review! Review! JUST ONE WORD! REALLY! SOMEBODY TYPE IN SOMETHING RANDOM IN THAT LITTLE REVIEW BOX DOWN THERE!**

**\/**

**(Pwease?)**

**(Pwetty Pwease?)**

**(Pwetty Pwease Wi't A Hollykit Doll On Top?)**


	9. Scattered, Part 3

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

**..**

**Chapter 8: Scattered (Part 3)**

"Onestar!"

Leafpool gasped, looking down, the medicine cat of WindClan just at the side opposite of her beside his leader. The WindClan leader had gotten a long slash to his neck and even the smallest kit could recognize that their leader was dying, bleeding out from his neck before the wound slowly healed. Then a gasp for a gulp of air came and Onestar shot up onto his paws in a sitting position, raising one paw to feel his neck before looking around.

"Ah, that hurt." He commented, glancing from his clan's medicine cat and then to ThunderClan's previous one. He narrowed his eyes at the brown tabby but said nothing, only giving a small nod. He understood that she wanted to help and at the desperate look she gave him he couldn't complain.

"I say Firestar's words are a bunch of rabbit-dung. Leafpool, help my clan. A leader's word is law, and right now that is the law." Onestar grunted as he stood up, flicking his tail. "I don't think its wise to not have backup if one of you gets injured. I should have known BloodClan would have been willing to kill. If they've taken one of my lives, then anyone could die and I can't allow that."

Leafpool's eyes widened in clear surprise and she was stunned for a few moments. Onestar gave a small cough which brought the former ThunderClan medicine cat back to the present and she nodded quickly, blinking.

"S-Sure. Krestrelflight, if that's okay with you? Although…" The tabby looked over her shoulder to the battle that seemed to be less as she saw BloodClan cats running out of camp. "It seems as if they're leaving. A lot of warriors are injured and I don't think we have enough supplies for…"

Krestrelflight nodded. "Come on, I'll go get the herbs and you can go inspect the cats that have the worst of injuries."

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

"Leo, Sierra, Exxene! Take the right and drive the last of them back past the moonpool!" Panda, the Second-In-Command of the Rebels, ordered. "Ace, Red, Charlie, go check the hills out in WindClan territory for any of those shameful cats left behind. Make sure you get every one of them! When Strike and the others come back I want this place BloodClan-free!"

"I don't want to work with this fat she-cat!" One tom, a brown tabby with black and golden streaks in his fur meowed.

"I don't even want to be near this furless pudgy tom!" A pale brown she-cat with white tabby markings and amber eyes growled.

They both glared at each other. Panda ignored them, knowing that they always fought but somehow managed to be best friends in the end. As two of the four scouts, the tom, Leonardo Da Vinci (or usually called Leo) and the she-cat, Sierra, had an important job. Usually the cats in the position of scouts were supposed to get along, so Sierra and Leo had to get along, but yet the two didn't. Even Josh never seemed to know why or how they always argued and then got back together.

"Fat!" The tom, Leo, shouted at the she-cat.

"Pudgy!" Sierra shot back.

"Shut up both of you and go drive off the last of the cats!"

The two quickly shut their mouth and then both looked at each other, smiled a fake smile, and then backed away from the second-in-command with their pelts brushing against each other. The cadet, an apprentice in clan terms, Exxene, followed the two, stifling a laugh.

As both the tabby and two she-cats reached where the BloodClan cats were situated they immediately started arguing again while Exxene looked the other direction.

"You're so fat if you ate one more mouse you'd look like a big fat kittypet!"

"You're so pudgy you look like one of those lazy toms who's gone tah' the vet and come back not able to walk on their too tiny paws!"

"Ohhhhh," Exxene drawled the word out. "Burn Leo, burn."

A golden-furred tom stepped forward, an annoyed look on his face. Exxene glanced at him and then got into a stance as she realized he was a BloodClan cat who was looking for a challenge. The few other BloodClan cats were standing back, their tails lashing back and forth and teeth bared or hissing; ready for a fight.

"Will you two shut up and fight!?" The golden-furred tom hissed, paying no attention to the cadet nearby.

Sierra and Leonardo Da Vinci both turned in one moment away from each other, and standing side by side, glared at the tom with burning eyes with an emotion that told the golden tom they were about to pounce on a very sad, depressed, bony, little, I'm-about-to-die, mouse (coughcatcough).

"Eh?"

A shudder went through the golden tom's body.

"What," Leo started.

"The," Sierra continued.

"Hell," Leo spat out the word.

"Did,"

"You,"

"Just,"

"Say!?" The two cats yowled the word at the same time, sending the wide-eyed golden tom turning tail and running back towards the group of cats, who luckily for him, made a pathways through their ranks until he was far past they and gone with a blink of an eye.

Leo and Sierra both raised their brows at the small group of BloodClan cats left.

"Get." Sierra growled.

"Out." Leo finished.

There wasn't one BloodClan cat left by the time Leonardo Da Vinci and Sierra had been there for three minutes – plus the cadet Exxene who didn't even get to fight one cat in her whole time there.

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

"Mistystar! S-Scourge! It's Scourge! He's on the island!"

The daughter of Bluestar let out a meow of shock. "What does he think he's doing? He hasn't attacked us but…Do you think he wants the clans to meet him or… Is he alone, Minnowtail?"

Minnowtail shook her head.

"How many?"

"Only a few…I think a good half of BloodClan may have gone off to attack the other clans. I could imagine since I've heard of the tales about Firestar killing Scourge the first time so he probably went to attack ThunderClan. Should we send messenger?"

"Yes." Mistystar replied. "Send Mossypaw, Rushpaw and Mallownose. Each can go to one clan. Tell them to tell the other clans that Scourge is on the island and that he's waiting. This may be our chance to corner him once and for all and end his life. There are only supposed to be four clans, just like there were four oaks at Fourtrees. I will _not _let Scourge and his bloodthirsty cats harm my clan!"

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

"Who are you?"

A hiss greeted Strike, Domino, Ace and Brokyn when they entered ThunderClan camp. The camp itself looked like it had gathered all its cats back into the hollow and were slowly healing. Brokyn smiled at Lionblaze, trotting up to him. Strike frowned but said nothing, Domino and Ace following her.

"I'm Strike," Strike greeted. "I am the Third In Command of the rebels; I'm here for Josh. He's here, right?"

Lionblaze lowered an ear to the side with a sour look and glanced over at the deputy of ThunderClan, who had been listening close by. Brackenfur nodded an approval and the ThunderClan warrior dashed off into the medicine cat den. Lionblaze emerged from the lichen-covered opening of the medicine cat den with a black-grey-and-white tom following, scratches covering his pelt.

Josh's eyes widened as he saw the small group of rebels that had come to the ThunderClan camp and quickened his pace. Lionblaze blinked as the tom speed-walked past him and then frowned and leaped forward to catch up with him.

"'Ello Josh! Did'ja miss 's?" (Hello Josh! Did you miss us?) Brokyn meowed, giving her leader a wide grin.

Strike dipped her head down respectfully, Domino and Ace reflecting the movement. "We drove off the BloodClan cats from both camps. Sorry for joining this war so late but a few cats were reluctant to go and fight. In any case, we met another clan-cat on the way here, RiverClan, I think. She called herself Mallownose; said Scourge's at the island, waiting."

"And you want us to go attack, right?"

"Precisely." Domino answered.

"What is this I hear about an attack?" A voice piped in. Josh looked over his shoulder to see the one flame-colored tom himself coming over and joining the conversation, his deputy following his trail.

"Scourge's on the island." Josh said. "We can corner him. If we get help from the other clans plus if you don't mind my own fighters joining, we could kill Scourge. Or at least, try to…"

"Try to?"

"Scourge…Er, well how to say this…You've heard from Soul that first time that he came here about Scourge not able to be killed easily, right?"

Firestar nodded.

"Scourge has been killed before – by you. Even us ourselves, who've been in BloodClan for a long time, have no idea how to kill him and keep him dead. See, he's already been killed twice; be assassins not of BloodClan." Josh explained, a doubtful look in his eyes. "But he's always revived. He has more than nine lives like your leaders do, or so I've heard. No matter how badly someone kills him, cutting his throat open, shredding him in a twoleg contraption, drowning him, it never works. I've seen his body unrepairable after the second assassination attempt and I was sure he wouldn't be revived after that but the next day he came back out of nowhere without a scratch on his pelt. Only Soul and Half would probably know how to kill him – they're the ones who were closest to him."

"Half is here so we could ask her right now." Josh added as an afterthought. "But getting it out of her is another problem. I've asked her before but she just shakes her head and I'm _her_ _own_ _brother_ of our mother's first litter."

"We have to try, if anything. It's our last hope. If we aren't able to drive off BloodClan next time, we won't survive it." Firestar said with a grim expression on his face, sorrow in his eyes. "We've lost too many. We have to end this…before its too late."

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

"We want to know how to kill Scourge."

"Eh?" Half squeaked in surprise. "There isn't any special way you kill him. You just kill him. As many times as you have to until he dies. That's all there is to it."

"Lair." Josh scoffed.

"Hey!"

Jayfeather stepped forward, his blind blue eyes shining with knowledge. "We need to know the truth, kit. If we don't kill him then the clans will fall. What you say holds our lives in the balance and you're the closest cat to Scourge. If you don't know, or if the other kit Soul doesn't, then I don't think any of us will survive."

Half opened her mouth to shout out a sharp response, but held back and then stepped back a step or two, looking down at the ground. There wasn't that much room in the elders den, where they had decided to talk, and Half felt her tail press up against the boundary of the den.

Finally the cream tabby sighed. "Fine," She said. "I'll tell you since I'm going to die either way we do this." She ignored the looks she got and continued on. "What I'm about to tell you is all the secrets to ever exist when BloodClan was rebuilt. These are secrets that must stay in den and never leave here. Not until the right time."

"When Scourge was revived, it was a time of chaos. It was against the code of the world; the code that keeps balance, so to speak, for the dead to come back when they had not any ancestors laws that bypassed the code for certain reasons; like your StarClan." Half said in a serious tone. "Scourge, in fear that since he only had one life, in one way or another…Sealed his soul into…something."

"Sealed his soul? Into what?" Brackenfur asked, baffled. "Is that why he can't die?"

"Yeah. He may have a body now, but since when you kill his body you only kill half his soul, it always revives and forms a new body. You literally can't kill him unless you…kill both halves of his soul – or in other words, all three parts of his soul. I-I…When I got my memories back…I realized…"

"What?"

"_Beware of the icy storm, for even the darkest half of the soul can be chained!" _Jayfeather exclaimed in alarm. "The prophecy! No, this just wasn't one prophecy! That prophecy has three multiple meanings!"

"Explain, please, Jayfeather." Firestar ordered. "I don't exactly understand what you mean."

"What I mean is that the prophecy that I got from _that cat_ wasn't just for one cat. It's being replayed, in a sense. With Cinderheart, that was the first; and then with Soul and Half, when Soul was captured, the second; and finally now! It was a hint!"

"You are correct," Jakko said in an eerie-sounding tone, walking into the den. "Seven's prophecies are always different than those of StarClan's. _Of course_ it wouldn't _only_ have one meaning."

"Are you trying to make me look bad?"

"No…"

"Lair." Josh, Half and Brackenfur said in union.

"Well then, I'll take my leave now." Jakko said, flicking his tail to wave a goodbye. "Maybe I'll see you clan-cats some other time in death – who knows." He gave an grin. "Just don't become a sinner or make the biggest mistake of your life or your whole clan might go to hell, just like my tribe did."

"Wha-,"

Then the mismatched-eyed tom was gone without another word.

"He's gone." Firestar flicked his ears to the side of his head, frowning slightly. "Well, we don't have time to dwell on that right now. Half?"

Half blinked. "In any case…Scourge sealed his soul into a body and…that's me."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

(**A/N: And here comes that huge legendary speech that lasts about two hours long in front of an army by a commander before they go to the final battle. Oh yeah, don't forget about that speech. You gotta have that speech – it just makes it too cliché-ish and just plain oh-idk-mary-sue-maybe? Can a speech be Mary Sue-like? I don't know…No? Yes?)**

"LionClan!" A voice rang out through the ranks of the cats, stopping their chatter and whispering of what was to come. "When we cross this tree to the island, we will be fighting for our lives! But when we fight, we fight for our clan! We fight for our family and friends, our hopes and dreams, and our lives! We beat BloodClan once, and we can defeat them again!"

Blackstar lashed his tail back and forth apprehensively. "ShadowClan'll show BloodClan we aren't weak as we were before." He announced and then added quietly to himself, "I show him I won't be killed as easily as Tigerstar."

"We all have faith in you," Mistystar said to the quiet and waiting cats looking at the four leaders before them. "No matter what, we must win against BloodClan, just as we did before. Pick your moves and strikes carefully, for you will regret it if you don't."

Onestar leapt onto the tree-bridge first, deciding not to speak as of yet. The tom had been going through the ranks of the clans earlier while LionClan gathered at the tree-bridge and had chatted and talked with them. He had tried to reassure the younger warriors and apprentices and had given many cats a new surge of hope. The other three leaders knew this, and even the prickly Blackstar was a slight bit grateful for the courage the WindClan leader had given to the cats of LionClan.

The others slowly seeped into a single file line and walked across the tree-bridge until most of LionClan was on the island, facing a very large group of BloodClan facing them, hissing, spitting and angry-looking; but dared not to step forward without their leaders command for fear of punishment.

"We meet again, Scourge."

"Of course, Firestar. I wasn't planning on forgetting you, after you killed me and all."

Blackstar snorted. "That much is obvious. You _did_ attack ThunderClan first, then WindClan."

Scourge switched his glaring look on Blackstar, narrowing his ice blue eyes. "Ahh, your Black_foot, _aren't you? A warrior of that pathetic leaders clan, weren't you?"

"It's Black_star, _Scourge. I'd do well to remember it if I were you because I swear by StarClan you're going down to the depths of the Dark Forest where not even you could escape its grasp." Blackstar growled threateningly. "By the time I'm done with you, you'd wish you could have stayed dead."

Scourge let out a mocking laugh. "Try me," He smirked. "_Blackfoot_."

"Is he asking for a death wish? Blackstar looks like he's about to murder somebody – and that somebody looks like Scourge." Reedwhisker commented, whispering it close to Brackenfur's ear. They were both standing in the front ranks next to the other deputies, but a few fox lengths away from the leaders to not be heard by them.

"I wouldn't get between them if it was worth my life." Brackenfur agreed, looking at them with his ears back against his head.

"Enough," Onestar growled. "The time for talking is over. There is no point in trying to talk to a cat who is going to be dead soon anyways."

"I agree," Mistystar meowed in a deep commanding voice, unsheathing her claws. The sound seemed to be heard by the ears of the cats closest to them, for cats on both sides seemed about ready to pounce at one another.

Firestar glared daggers at Scourge, who met his gaze just as equally. Bright green went against the coldest of icy blues, and neither gave in. An internal battle seemed to happen between the two before finally; Firestar called out the words that would signal the start of the final battle, and the start of the final piece of the war that would decide the fate of them all.

"LionClan, attack!"

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

…

**..A/N: I know, I know, longest wait in the history of fanfiction. No need to tell me. I've probably lost so many viewers I have none now but fairly, I vowed that I would finish this story, which is the only thing that keeps me going anyways. Well, that and the fact that I only wrote this story for my own entertainment since I was completely bored out of my mind and had nothing to do when I started this story. There's only one or two chapters yet (I don't know if I'm going to combine them together or not). **

**Anywho, war next, yada yada yada, etc, etc, etc, blah blah blah. Yay. That's how I describe the events that are going to happen next.**

**Anyone wanna guess what's going to happen? Predictions anyone?**

…

**Review, if you'd like, although I'd much prefer if you do. Please?**

**~Wolfy**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Firestar – ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt (1 Life)

**Deputy:** Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom with 'X' mark scar on chest

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Graystipe – long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with three claw marks from his chin to below his left eye and blue eyes

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat (Apprentice: Cherrypaw)

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Toadstep – black and white tom with one eye

Brairlight – dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Cherrypaw – ginger she-cat

**Queens:**

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Amberkit, a gray she-kit with white paws and amber eyes, Snowkit, a white tom with amber eyes, and Dewkit, a gray tom with dark amber eyes) [Adopted Cinderheart's kits]

Cinderheart (Deceased) – (Mother to Hollykit, a black she-cat with bright amber eyes, Skykit, a very pale-gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, Sunkit, a golden tom with ice-blue eyes, and Creekkit, a silver she-cat with darker streaks running through her fur and dark blue eyes) [Adopted kits to Brightheart]

**Elders:**

None

**Allies (Living there now): **

Half – cream tabby she-cat with pale-blue eyes; formerly BloodClan Assassin

Josh – black-white-and-gray tom with blue eyes; formerly of BloodClan, Leader of Rebels

….

….

….

**Rebellion**

**Leader:** Josh – black-white-and-gray tom with blue eyes

**Second-In-Command:** Panda – calico she-cat with blue eyes and a purple collar with the letters: Panda-Kat on it and a mouse skull on it; thought to be from when she was a kittypet

**Third-In-Command:** Strike – black she-cat with a silver muzzle and back paws

**Legendaries (Warriors):**

Red – crimson tom with black paws and green eyes

Domino – dark gray she-cat with black tabby markings and a white stripe going down her back with amber eyes

Brokyn – golden tabby she-cat with a black nose and back paws with blue eyes

Charlie – dusky brown she-cat with tuffed ears and a black tail-tip with bright green eyes

Celtic – black tom with a bright pink nose and foggy green eyes

**Scouts:**

Ace – bright ginger tom with white tail-tip and blue-gray eyes

Equinox –tortoiseshell she-cat dark green eyes

Leonardo Da Vinci (Leo or Vince) – brown tabby tom with black and golden streaks running through fur and silver-blue eyes

Sierra – pale brown she-cat with white tabby markings and amber eyes

**Cadets (Apprentices/In-Training):**

Sage – pale gray tom with white-specked muzzle and leaf-green eyes

Snake – dark gray tom with pale gray paws and leaf-green eyes

Cici – white she-cat with hazel eyes

Exxene – calico she-cat with green eyes

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**The Tribe Of Autumn Leaves**

**Leader:** Jakko – gray-blue tom with one amber eye and one green eye; Spiritual – able to cross the skies into the Dark Forest, StarClan, Tribe of Endless Hunting, etc… (Soul-Stealer)

**Healer:** Aki – silver-black-and ginger spotted she-cat with amber eyes; Spiritual – able to cross the skies into the Dark Forest, StarClan, Tribe of Endless Hunting, etc…

**Elite Toushi (**_**Elite Fighters)**_**:**

Alchemy – red tom with large black spotted markings and amber eyes; Spiritual – able to cross the skies into the Dark Forest, StarClan, Tribe of Endless Hunting, etc…

?

**Toushi (**_**Fighters)**_**:**

?

**Softpaws (**_**Apprentices)**_**:**

?

**Queens & Kits:**

?

**Elders:**

?

**BloodClan**

**Leader: **Scourge – black tom with left white paw and dog-teeth studded red collar with ice blue eyes

**Second-In-Command: **Bone – white and black tom with amber eyes

**Third-In-Command: **Brick – dark red she-cat with dark green eyes

**Warriors:**

?

**Apprentices:**

?

**Kits:**

?

**Assassins:**

Half – cream tabby with pale blue eyes (About 4 moons)

Soul – dark gray tom with dark blue eyes (About 4 ¾ moons)


End file.
